Outside Forces
by bailey1ak
Summary: With every struggle the Roswell gang has had to overcome lately, two strangers from Kansas might just be the tipping point. Alternate final episode for Roswell. Roswell/Smallville Crossover. Max/Liz, Michael/Maria, Isabel/Jesse, Kyle, Jim, Chole, Clark and others...
1. Welcome to Roswell

_**A/N:**_ _This_ _was_ _my very first attempt at fanfiction. I was just finishing it and starting on the editing when I stumbled across Stargate Atlantis and Stargate SG-1. Unfortunately this story got set aside for almost 10 years while I was consumed by all things Stargate. I've always hoped to finish this story at some point._

 _This story is a crossover between Smallville and Roswell. It is an AU (obviously) that basically replaces the final episode of Roswell._

 _A huge thank you to sdcheeshead who wrote the fanfiction story_ The Pod Squad Kryptonian Adventure _. Your encouragement to try my hand at writing my own fanfic story is something I will always be grateful for._

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Smallville, Roswell or any of their wonderful characters.

Spoilers: All of Roswell and over 2/3rds of Smallville. If you are worried about being spoiled it may be better not to read – sorry.

* * *

 **1 – Welcome to Roswell**

"Again, why are we going to Roswell, New Mexico?" he asked as he drove them down the open road.

She laughed as she rolled her eyes, "Because Clark, I was asked to write a story about the UFO Convention being held there. You'd think my best friend would be happy for me. Getting a paid free-lance story like this is simply amazing. You know… if I do a good job on this story I could get other free-lance gigs or maybe even impress the paper enough to finally get moved out of the dungeon."

"Chloe, you and I both know the reason you got this gig is because of your reputation for writing about the meteor freaks back home." He didn't want her to get too excited about an article for a conspiracy rag that not many reputable journalists or publishers would even read.

"Don't you think I know that? The only reason they chose me was because of my legendary "wall of weird"; this could still be a break for me. This convention draws a huge gathering of a bunch of quacks, but the guest of honor is Bryce McCain, a best-selling author. Besides," Chloe sighed, "this is going to be fun, Clark! They have a UFO museum and everything. Maybe we'll get to see some _real_ aliens!" she teased. Chloe looked sideways at her friend to catch his indulgent smirk as they drove past a sign that read "Welcome to Roswell".

* * *

Kyle looked towards the clock in the shop as he reached to pick up the ringing phone. He hated answering the phone this close to closing. It was almost never good news. Not that he had anywhere pressing to be after work. His nightlife usually consisted of dinner at the Crashdown before heading home, a few hours of channel surfing and then off to bed. He let out a sigh as he brought the phone to his ear. "Valenti," he barked into the receiver.

"Is this a garage?" asked a very cautious, but feminine voice. He figured the woman was probably close to his age judging by her voice. Kyle wondered what she looked like and started to run through several options and scenarios in his mind. His wandering mind was snapped back to the present by a very sarcastic 'hello' in his ear. He mentally slapped himself out of his musings. "Uh, yes, yes it is, can I help you?"

"Well, sure, we seem to have blown a tire just inside city limits and need a tow and repair," Chloe relayed while wondering if the shop would be very competent considering the caliber of employee she seemed to currently be speaking to.

Kyle glanced at the clock again, "Well, I'm the last one here so I'll have to close the shop up. I can be there in about five."

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm in Roswell, New Mexico," Clark complained as they waited for the tow truck. It was so brown and barren, nothing like home in Kansas. He didn't know if he could handle this place for a week.

"Because," replied Chloe indulgently, "a best friend just wouldn't be a best friend if he didn't humor you once in a while. Face it Clark, you love me. We always have each other's back. Besides, a girl can't leave her own personal super hero at home now can she?"

Clark just glared at her, but she saw the mirth in his eyes. She also knew he'd never let her travel all this way from home without feeling the need to protect her. She'd used that to her advantage but she was sure he knew that too.

"And why are we here _now_ when the convention isn't till the weekend?" said Clark as he looked down the road again hoping to see a tow truck heading their way. He and Chloe hadn't eaten since they'd crossed into New Mexico and he was starting to feel it. If he was more familiar with their surroundings he would've contemplated super-speeding to grab some food for the two of them to eat while they waited.

Chloe started to explain, "I want people to be used to seeing me around, and I want to know my way around, absorb some of the atmosphere and observe some of the inter-workings of this town. It'll help me write from more of an inside angle rather than a spectator, makes the story more compelling and insightful…"

Clark had already started to tune her out when he heard a vehicle approaching. Turning to look up the road he confirmed a tow truck in the distance. "Hey Chlo, here comes the tow truck."

Clark watched as the truck came to a stop just ahead of them off to the side of the road. The driver looked to be rummaging for something in the cab before he hopped down and turned to look over at them. The driver fumbled with the clipboard and it clattered to the ground. He turned away from them to pick it up and as he straightened up he paused. Clark could hear a very mumbled, "Wow, way to go Valenti, that's the way to impress the babe from out of town."

Clark snapped his head over to see if Chloe heard and realized it was his super hearing that now had him smirking and coughing to cover it up as the driver approached. Clark was always amazed that Chloe was so oblivious to how beautiful she was and the effects she had on the opposite sex. Even he was not always immune _. Wait until he experiences Chloe up close and personal, they're always goners after that,_ Clark thought as the driver held out his hand in greeting.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Kyle, uh… welcome to Roswell." The girl's face lit up as she shook his hand and introduced herself as Chloe. She had such a beautiful smile that transformed her whole face. Kyle could tell right away she was someone who must get the biggest kick out of every part of every moment life threw at her. He watched her very animated face as she introduced the guy standing next to her as Clark. Kyle pulled his gaze away and looked Clark over as he shook his hand. It was a very firm handshake and Kyle begrudgingly thought they looked very good together.

With a sigh Kyle gathered the info needed from Clark and loaded the vehicle onto the tow truck. As they piled into the truck Kyle asked them where they wanted to be dropped off. Clark named the hotel and they were off. Sitting next to the blond in the cab was making him a nervous wreck and small talk had never been so hard to come by… and enjoyable at the same time.

"So have you always lived in Roswell, Kyle?" Chloe asked as she studied the guy next to her. He seemed to be around her age, he had a kind of young Johnny Cash look to him that was appealing. As he talked about Roswell and acted as a mini tour guide, Chloe noticed that when he smiled it reached his eyes and gave him a mischievous look. She could tell that Kyle would be fun to get to know and she wondered if she'd get a chance to do just that while she was here.

Kyle dropped them off at their hotel. Clark shook his hand and thanked him for the tow. Kyle told him he'd fix the tire first thing in the morning and he'd leave a message at the hotel. He then turned to Chloe who also thanked him. As he looked at her he found he didn't want to drive away yet.

"If there is anything I can help you guys with don't hesitate to call." He watched Chloe smile again and had to remind himself to breathe. He heard Clark ask where he thought they should eat dinner in town. He laughed as he finally pulled his gaze away, "Well I would have to say the Crashdown since that is where I eat dinner nearly every night. It's a short walk from here and the dinner rush should be over by now."

Chloe thanked him and mentioned maybe seeing him there. Kyle nodded and waved as he escaped back into the truck. He tried to convince himself he didn't hope the same thing. Hadn't he already embarrassed himself enough for one night?


	2. Incident in the Alley

_**A/N:**_ _I'm sure most readers realize that this story is AU... especially after seeing that it is a crossover between Smallville and Roswell. I have kept most of the history leading up to this last episode of Roswell, with one exception that Jim Valenti is a Deputy in my story. The events that were in the original last episode of Roswell will be altered throughout this story._

* * *

 **2 – Incident in the Alley**

Chloe and Clark made it to the Crashdown shortly after being dropped off by Kyle and checked into the hotel. Kyle'd been right; the dinner crowd was long gone. In fact it was really just the two of them, a woman a few tables over and a guy at the counter chatting up the waitress. The service was quick and in no time they were done and ready to leave.

Chloe went to use the restroom while Clark paid the bill and he was now waiting by the front door. In fact, at this moment the other female patron had just left the restaurant and the waitress was obviously waiting for them to leave so they could lock up.

Chloe waved to the waitress at the counter as she walked by and out the door with Clark. "Well they looked anxious for us to leave."

"I'm not sure why since they don't close for …"

At that moment they both heard a noise from the alley that sounded like a scuffle.

"Clark" Chloe started to say but before she could get it out of her mouth he'd already rushed down the alley. Chloe snuck down the alley after Clark but at a much slower pace ducking behind dumpsters and things as she went. Unlike Clark, she was not invincible and didn't make it a practice storming into harm's way, she preferred to sneak into harm's way, very slowly and very quietly.

* * *

"We have to go after her," Liz whispered to Max.

"We can't go rushing past the last customers on our way out the door; we have to wait until they leave."

Liz watched as the last customers walked out the door and out of view. She grabbed Max's arm and ran for the front door. They rounded the corner and stopped before the first dumpster and saw a man holding a purse with a gun in his other hand leveled at the woman from the diner. Max began to raise his arm when he felt Liz grab his arm and yank it down. Max snapped his head towards Liz to ask what she was doing when she yanked him down behind the dumpster.

"What are you doing?"

"Look," whispered Liz, pointing down the alley.

Max looked around the edge of the dumpster to where she pointed and saw what had gotten her scared. The other customers from the Crashdown were also in the alley.

"Do you think any of them saw us?" Max whispered.

"I don't know, what should we do?"

"I don't know, but we can't let her get hurt."

Before a decision could be made they were startled by the loud sound of a shot fired. As they jumped up and looked down the alley they saw the male customer was standing crouched down next to the woman on the ground and the would-be-mugger was unconscious against a wall about 10 feet further down the alley. The girl he called Chloe was sprinting down the alley to help.

Liz let out the breath she was holding and the hero in the alley snapped his gaze to hers, almost like he'd heard her. After she broke her gaze with the man she noticed everyone else in the alley had turned to see what the guy was looking at.

* * *

Max turned worried eyes on Liz, "Call Valenti, but Liz…."

"I know, I know, I'll ask him to hurry before this gets broadcasted. Max, be careful," she said in a hushed voice. Liz wasn't sure what they just saw, but they had to act as normal as possible given the situation.

"Valenti," came the bark through her phone.

"It's Liz, Max and I are in the alley beside the diner and there was a gun shot, please hurry."

"What's going on Liz, is anyone hurt?"

"No, but something isn't right, we need you here before this gets complicated."

"I'm already headed your way. Hang on I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Clark could see the guy from the counter of the diner running his way. He had no time to think, he pocketed the bullet he'd caught and turned to calm the frightened woman. "You're going to be alright."

"Thank y-y-you," she stated with a shocked look on her face, "it just happened so fast and… I think I froze. If it weren't for you…"

* * *

As Max quickly approached, he could hear the woman thanking her hero for his intervention. He couldn't see any blood or obvious injuries. "Is everything okay? Did either of you get hurt?"

Both the woman and her hero assured him they were not harmed, but Max still couldn't shake the feeling something was off, that he was missing something important that was just eluding his grasp.

Max snapped back from his thinking when he noticed the couple from the diner stiffen slightly, he followed their gaze and watched Liz and Valenti approach.

* * *

Clark was a little uncomfortable seeing the police officer. Usually he didn't stick around too long after helping someone. He liked to avoid all of the inevitable questions as much as possible. Clark offered his hand to the officer, "My name's Clark and this is my friend Chloe." Clark turned to Max and Liz and shook their hands also.

"Deputy Valenti here."

"I'm Max and this is Liz."

"I'm Marilyn," stated the woman Clark had rescued as she moved forward from where she was standing just behind Clark. "This young man stopped that man from mugging me and possibly shooting me," she said as she pointed towards the man lying on the ground.

"Have any of you seen that man before?" the deputy asked, but got a negative response from everyone. "Can I ask what each of you are doing in Roswell?"

"I'm visiting family," Marilyn volunteered.

"I'm on a free-lance assignment here doing an article about the UFO convention. My friend Clark here came with me to keep me company."

Clark couldn't handle the scrutiny from the deputy and felt the need to speak too. "I had some free time with high school over and college not yet underway."

Chloe chimed in, "We're from Kansas."

Clark looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders, the deputy made her nervous too.

"So… who wants to start telling me what happened here tonight?" asked Valenti as he gave Max what he hoped was a reassuring look.

* * *

The deputy looked over his notes again. It was getting late but he didn't feel the lateness. His mind was telling him that something was off, but he tried to ignore that feeling for now. The victim was fine; the attacker had regained consciousness and was on his way to the hospital. Max and Liz seemed very on edge, but had insisted they were okay when he'd had a chance to pull them aside and ask.

The other two involved, Clark and Chloe seemed on the up and up. They were visiting from Kansas, heard a commotion and without thinking jumped in to help the woman by catching the attacker off guard. The gun went off in the struggle, but Clark prevailed. The part that was bothering him was that, like the shooting in the Crashdown a couple of years back, there was no bullet at the scene that they could find.

His men would go over the scene again in the day light. He'd discreetly asked Max if he'd healed anyone, but had been assured he hadn't intervened in any way. Valenti could tell that something had Max and Liz preoccupied. He'd have to get them alone later and ask what was going on.


	3. Dinner at the Crashdown

**3 – Dinner at the Crashdown**

Kyle was sitting in the diner the next day after work visiting with Liz while she worked waiting for his order to come up. It was a busy night so it seemed to be taking a while. He hated to admit it, but he'd chosen this table rather than sitting at the counter so he'd have the entrance to the diner in his line of site.

The Crashdown wasn't the only restaurant in town, but he was hoping Chloe and her friend picked the diner for dinner. He'd dropped their truck keys off at the hotel before heading home to shower. Maybe he should've held onto those keys to ensure they had to pick a diner within walking distance, narrowing down their choices a bit.

As Liz left a refill in front of him to go check on his order he heard the door open to the diner. He looked up and saw her, or rather them. They were looking around for a place to sit. When they looked his way he held his breath and met Chloe's eyes for a moment. He saw her go up on her tip toes conversing with her companion and then they started to walk toward him.

He was torn between hoping they were walking to his table and wanting to have the floor open up and swallow him whole. The former happened and next thing he knew she was talking to him.

"Do you mind if we sit with you? There don't seem to be any open tables at the moment, and it's past the farm boy's meal time. He seems to be having trouble coping."

Clark was just glaring at her.

"Sure you guys can sit here. It is really busy here tonight." _Nothing like restating the obvious_ , thought Kyle wishing for the floor to open up and swallow him up for the second time that night. They slid in and settled across from him in the booth.

"Did you get your keys back? I left them with the front desk."

"Yes, thanks for that" said Clark as Liz arrived at the booth, "we were going to pick it up on our way back to the hotel."

"Are you two here to eat tonight?" Liz asked as she approached Kyle's booth.

"Yes, there were no seats available so we thought we'd sit with Kyle," Chloe said while she rolled her eyes at Clark. "This way Clark won't wither away from lack of nutrition while waiting a few minutes for a table to open up."

After Liz took their order she looked at Kyle, "I'll bring your order right over."

Kyle could swear he saw Liz raise her eyebrows at him as she was leaving. _What did that mean?_

"So, how do you two like Roswell? Are you passing through or on vacation?"

Chloe laughed, "Sorry, it's just coming from Kansas, Roswell wouldn't be my first choice for a vacation spot. Although I'd have to say you do have your share of excitement."

Kyle looked at Clark, "Yeah, I heard you saved the day or night as it were. So what happened?"

Clark ran through the events of the night before during which time Liz brought their food. At the end of Clark's down-played narrative Chloe piped in, "He's my hero," on a dramatic sigh.

Clark ducked his head, looked at Chloethen back to Kyle, "Yeah, well, if I hadn't intervened Chloe here would've rushed in to help and then tried to get an exclusive."

"Hey, the best stories are autobiographical." Before Clark could lecture her she changed the subject. "So Kyle, what's your story? You seem kind of young to be a mechanic."

"It's just a part-time job 'til I graduate, then…well, I'm not sure about after but I guess since it's only a few days away… yeah, well, anyway," he said smiling tightly.

Liz stopped by to see if they needed anything else.

Clark looked over at Liz and smirked, "No, the bill will be fine. I can feel an official interview coming on and if you want to rescue Kyle here you might want to hurry."

Liz laughed, "I'm sure it wouldn't be a hardship for Kyle. Personal questions and attention from a beautiful woman, add in a football game and I think he'd consider that heaven."

Kyle cleared his throat, "Liz can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked back at Clark and avoided eye contact with Chloe, "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Liz what are you doing? First the raised eyebrows when you took their order and then the beautiful woman and football thing… what is going on?!" Kyle demanded when they reached the back.

"What, she is beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes, she is beaut… that is _so_ not the point Liz!"

"You're not still hung up on Isabel are you?"

"No, I was never hung up on Isabel, we're just good friends."

"You wished it was more," she knowingly looked at him.

"For about a minute, but that passed."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, first off, there's the boyfriend," he punctuated this by looking at her like she was blind.

"Right." She rolled her eyes, "Kyle, he's not her boyfriend."

"What are you talking about, she was all but drooling on him 'my hero'," he said with finger quotes. "And what about this whole road trip they're on together. And… and they keep looking at each other all moony eyed…What?"

Liz was laughing through this last part, "You do have it bad, don't ya? First off the only one drooling would be you, although she was giving you a few stares when she thought you weren't looking, which obviously you weren't. Secondly, any girl could tell right away that those two are just friends, the best of friends, but just friends."

"How can you tell?" he asked skeptically.

"It's a gift we women have," she smirked. "If it matters at all, I think you should go for it," she continued.

"What!"

"Yeah, I think it'd be good for you to get out there and date. Also," Liz hesitated then rushed on, "I think it might be a good idea to keep them close, kind of a win-win if you ask me."

"What?"

"Look you like her, she seems nice. Also… during the whole "mugging-thing" something just seemed off… I don't know," she puffed out, "they just seemed a bit cautious around Max and I. Plus, she's a reporter. That always makes me nervous."

"All the more reason to not become buddies with either of those two, don't you think?" he said sarcastically. "I need to get back out there; they already know we're talking about them."

Liz stopped him one last time, "Seriously Kyle, I saw the looks you were giving each other, she won't be here long. Giving yourself a chance at something that isn't life threatening or secretive would be good for you. You deserve a moment of happiness…. at least from time to time," she teased as they walked back to the table.

Kyle noticed when they got back that Clark was missing. He looked at Chloe who immediately piped up, "Clark said he'd go get the truck and meet me back at the hotel."

Liz beamed and then quickly hid her smile. In a serious voice she said, "Well then, after last night we can't have you walking back alone. Kyle here will walk you back."

Kyle glared at Liz as she ushered them out the door. As they were walking through the door Liz leaned in close to Chloe and whispered, "He's one of the good ones."

Chloe winked at her and then started towards the hotel. Kyle walked quickly to catch up.

"What did she say?"

"Girl talk."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said.

They continued the rest of the short walk to the hotel in silence. When they arrived in the lobby Kyle paused. "Well, it looks like you made it back safely."

"Thank you, Kyle."

"It was nothing."

"I'm sure Clark's stomach and my sanity would also thank you for letting us horn in on your table."

"That was nothing too, I enjoyed it," he said while ducking his head and studying his boots. "Well I'll see you around," he said after some silence.

Chloe stepped closer and leaned in flustering Kyle completely. "I hope so," she said as she kissed his cheek and then walked away with a satisfied smirk on her face.


	4. Premonition of Death

**4 – Premonition of Death**

After the diner closed that night Max and Liz decided to stay in and hang out in the Parker's apartment. They couldn't stop rehashing the shooting. It got so late the night before that by the time they were done with police reports, cleaned and shut down the diner, they'd called it a night.

"It's just a feeling Liz, like we missed something. Whatever it is I wouldn't call it a bad feeling, they seemed like nice, genuine people who were just doing the right thing."

"They were at the diner tonight," Liz informed him. "They sat with Kyle because the diner was busy and there were no empty tables. I guess they'd met him when they first got to town due to car problems. It was kind of cute actually," Liz smirked as she walked toward Max sitting in a chair near her desk. "Kyle and Chloe kept sneaking glances at each other. I think they're quite taken with each other."

"They were flirting… with her boyfriend sitting right there!" Max asked astonished.

Liz sat down on Max's lap. "Clark and Chloe are not boyfriend/girlfriend and," she said putting her finger up to his mouth, "I don't want to hear it. It's a girl thing…we just know." As she removed her finger she added, "I don't think they know we're all really close friends."

Max pulled Liz closer, "Enough about Kyle and Chloe, didn't you say your folks were out at the movies."

"Yes," she said slowly.

"Then why are we talking so much?" he asked as he slid one hand into her hair and gently pulled her head down for a kiss. It started out gentle, but was escalating quickly when Liz started to have a flash of first Max, then Michael, Isabel and herself being shot. She gasped and pulled away.

"What is it Liz?" Max asked concern clearly in his eyes and voice.

Liz's eyes were full of fear, "I had another vision."

"What did you see?"

"I saw us… shot. Oh Max," Liz whispered as he pulled her into his embrace.

"We need to get the others together and have a meeting." He said in a quiet voice near her ear. "I will not let anything happen to you Liz, I promise," he said hoping to comfort a trembling Liz.

* * *

Kyle and his Dad were the last to arrive at Michael's apartment for the meeting of the Pod Squad and Company. Max knew he had to get this started. _How do you announce to people that you love – your family, that it looks like there is a very real possibility they are going to be killed._

Before Max got the chance Liz started, "I've discovered that I have a new power." As she said this she looked at the ground and took a deep breath. "I get flashes…."

"We are well aware of the flashes you two get when you are steaming it up," Michael cut in, embarrassing Liz.

"Michael!" Isabel reproached.

"What Liz is trying to say is that she is now getting flashes that are premonitions," Max said quietly.

Everyone was very quiet so Liz piped in, "You all heard about the shooting at the Crashdown. Well before that we were in the diner. One of my customers handed me her bill, our hands touched and I got a flash of her in our alley getting mugged. We waited until our other two guests, those visitors Clark and Chloe, left and then we raced out to the alley to help the woman. When we got out there… well you all know – Chloe was hiding in the alley and Clark had come to the woman's aid when a man tried to mug her."

Max picked it up at this point, "Liz had another vision about an hour ago….she saw….well she saw…."

"Spit it out Maxwell," Michael prodded.

"I saw us get shot," Liz whispered.

"What do you mean by 'us'," Maria asked, clearly shaken.

"Well, I first saw Max get shot, then Michael, Isabel and myself."

"What about the rest of us? Who kills us? Where do they kill us?" asked Maria

Max shook his head, "She only saw the four of us, but we're not sure of anything else. I know it's getting late so we should get together tomorrow and decide what to do next. I just wanted to tell everyone what Liz saw and make sure we were all on alert and careful.


	5. Day at the Museum

**5 – Day at the Museum**

When Chloe awoke in the morning the first thing she saw was his note resting against the phone on the bedside table. She knew Clark went back to the farm each morning and spent several hours doing all of the chores. He still felt the need to leave her a note. She grinned as she read it and planned her morning. She needed to do some research at the UFO museum and make her list of questions for Mr. McCain's interview. As she was thinking about this the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello….ah….Chloe? Um this is Kyle, would you like some company for breakfast?"

"Well I do need to eat….um sure, but I need about half an hour to get ready." She grinned to herself at his fumbling request.

"Take your time. I'll meet you two at the diner."

"Oh, it'll only be little ol' me. Clark had a migraine last night and I don't want to wake him now that he's finally sleeping." Lying to cover for Clark had become second nature.

"Uh….ok….see you there then."

* * *

"So Kyle, what brings you here in the AM, I didn't know you rolled out of bed this early," Maria asked as she approached Kyle. He was standing by the door of the diner looking like he was trying to make a decision about something. "You do know there's no 'please wait to be seated' sign here don't you?"

Kyle rolled his eyes at Maria, but didn't move. "I'm trying to decide… booth or counter."

Maria stared at him for several seconds, "Why?"

"Well, I…." he said, but then stopped. Maria saw a smile spread across his face as he walked over to a table currently occupied by a cute blond girl that'd come in just a minute before.

Maria watched him return the girls greeting before sliding in across from her. Maria watched shocked for a few seconds before smirking and moving quickly to the kitchen.

"Michael, quick, don't look, but Kyle's here with a girl."

"So."

"So, that's a big deal. He hasn't really seemed interested in girls since he became a Czechoslovakian pen pal."

Michael rolled his eyes, Maria was always a bit dramatic, but then curiosity got the better of him and he looked over at the booth to see who Kyle was sitting with. The girl was certainly a hottie, _wonder how that happened,_ Michael thought.

Maria went over to get herself introduced before taking their order.

As they ate Chloe discussed her article and plans for her day. First a visit to the UFO Museum and then maybe wander around town and get a feel for it pre-convention and if there was time a visit to the 'Crash' site.

"Would you like a chauffeur to show you all the sites?" asked Kyle as they were finishing breakfast.

"That'd be wonderful, you don't have school?"

"No, we have graduation on Saturday, but the Seniors finished school a week ago. What about you, skipping classes?"

"No, we live in farm country; we finished school about two weeks ago. In the fall I will be going to Met U. Right now I'm interning at the Daily Planet."

They visited and finished their breakfast quickly. "Well, I'm ready whenever my driver is… I should just leave a note for Clark on our way."

With that they were off, their first stop was the UFO Museum. Chloe found it very interesting and took down several notes. At a couple of the exhibits Chloe couldn't keep from laughing. _I'll have to bring Clark here later and give him a bad time about these ancestors._

Kyle saw her amusement and was glad she was enjoying herself. He loved watching her especially when she was smiling. She was so beautiful and her mood was infectious. His curiosity had him asking his next question.

"Chloe do you think there are aliens among us, I mean not like the freak show we're experiencing this morning, but you know, do you think it's possible?"

"Yes, actually I do."

Kyle let out the breath he was holding, "Yeah, so do I." Kyle somehow found that bit of information comforting.

They continued the tour, but Kyle noticed Chloe was beginning to look uncomfortable and a bit anxious; she kept sneaking glances behind them. Finally, when he couldn't stand it anymore, "What's going on?"

"What?"

"What're you so nervous about?"

Chloe hesitated, "I'm not sure, see the two guys a couple of exhibits back? I feel like they're watching us."

Kyle looked over and sure enough it did seem like they were trying to look like they weren't watching. Of course that could be paranoia now that Chloe had brought it up, or since the revealing meeting last night.

Kyle sized up their situation and took stock of their surroundings, an idea already forming in his head. "Well there's one way to find out, follow me." He led her past two other exhibits toward the bathrooms. "When we get close to the bathrooms we're going to run out the backdoor. There's kind of an alcove and hallway in front of the bathrooms so they won't know right away whether we're in the bathrooms or not."

As they neared the bathrooms he grabbed her hand, "Ready?"

"Yes."

He led her through the alcove, then started to run towards the backdoor _**I hope this works**_ he thought.

"Me too."

"What."

"I hope this works," she said as they found themselves outdoors, "now what?"

Kyle was a little confused, but he kept hold of her hand and ran around to the front of the building where he slowed down to a walk. He should let go of her hand, but figured he could just play it up that he forgot to let go if it came up.

"Now let's sneak down the stairs and see what they're doing. If they were watching us then they'll be looking for us, if we're just paranoid idiots then they'll look like all the other guests." _**I hope that we're just paranoid idiots**_ Kyle thought.

"Me too," said Chloe, she looked over and saw Kyle looking at her strangely. She looked down and saw her hand still in his. She quickly withdrew her hand but then grabbed his arm, "Look there they are."

They both watched for a few minutes. The two men looked like they were arguing, then they started coming towards the stairs. Kyle and Chloe looked at each other wide eyed.

Kyle grabbed her, pushed her to the side wall where there were several doors and started trying each door. When he found one unlocked they rushed in and shut the door plunging themselves into complete blackness.

Chloe reached out trying to find Kyle. Once her hand found his back she moved in close so he'd be able to hear her whisper, "What do you think they want?"

 _ **To kill us I've been told**_ Kyle thought.

Chloe gasped. Kyle could feel her body stiffen behind him as she pulled her hand away.

They heard footsteps pass by the door. "I need to follow them. See where they're going and why they're following us," Chloe urgently declared, but Kyle was between her and the door.

Kyle paused for a second, "I can't let you go Chloe, it's too dangerous." Fumbling around the door he found a light switch.

"First off," she said, "you can't stop me. Secondly, I'm good at trailing people; I have a lot of experience doing it."

Kyle raised his eyebrows at this declaration.

"But most importantly," she continued ignoring his look, "I want to know what you meant when you said you've been told they're trying to kill us."

Kyle's eyes went wide and he looked startled.

"What?" Chloe asked, confused by his shock.

"I didn't realize I said that out loud," he sighed, "but can we get back to that later. I kind of agree we should see where they go. I'd just feel better if you let me go without you. I could call you at intervals to check in and keep you apprised of what…."

She was shaking her head, "No way, now we're going to lose them so move!"

When Kyle and Chloe caught up to the two men they were just getting in a car. Chloe jumped into Kyle's truck at his gesture and they followed the car to a rundown motel. They watched the men go in before coming out a few minutes later and leaving.

After arguing about following or searching the room, Chloe finally convinced Kyle to search the room with her. In one of the drawers Chloe found a large stash of files and papers. In fact several of the drawers contained files and paperwork.

"Kyle, I found something."

He came to her side and looked over her shoulder. Several names jumped out at him from the paper and he grabbed the file from her and began reading from the top. Chloe picked up the next file folder in the drawer and found photos inside. She recognized several individuals from the diner.

There were photos of Liz and Max, Maria from breakfast and the guy that was cooking. She even saw a photo of Kyle. She stopped and looked at him startled at what she was seeing. She stepped slightly away from him and continued to look through the photos. She came across one of her and Clark the night of the mugging and she gasped bringing Kyle to her side.

"Oh no, no… um… Chloe, I'll have to explain later. It's a long and complicated story. You need to trust me. He placed his hand over hers and whispered "please." While their eyes were locked and his hand was over hers he thought _**please let her trust me**_.

Her eyes widened and she broke contact while stepping back. "How did you do that?" she asked barely above a whisper.

He wanted to ask what, but he had a horrible feeling he knew what she was asking. He reached for her shoulder but she flinched and pulled back. He slowly tried again while begging with his eyes for trust.

Once he was touching her he asked in his mind _ **can you hear me?**_

She nodded her head and stepped further back bumping into a small table in the room.

Kyle let his hand drop, closed his eyes and took a deep, deep breath _not now, this can't be happening now!_ "I'm sorry, I know I've frightened you, but I'll have to explain later. We need to get all of the files we can find and get out of here."

He took a slow step forward and touched her shoulder again _**can you let this go for now?**_

Chloe nodded, turned and started to gather more files, but almost immediately they heard a car pull up and a motor turn off. Quickly they put all of the files back in the drawer and looked for a place to hide, but looking around didn't yield many choices.

They finally chose the closet with a bi-fold door and slid to the floor. It was a poor hiding spot and they knew it probably wouldn't hold for long.


	6. A Hotel Closet

**6 – A Hotel Closet**

Kyle sat next to Chloe on the cramped floor of the hotel room closet with his mind almost exploding. There were men in the room that would hurt them, hell, Liz had already as much as said they were going to kill them, yet his mind was consumed with the fact he was finally changing. It was frightening to say the least. He could communicate through thought. It seemed as though it only worked when he was touching Chloe, which made sense. Liz had her flashes and visions when touching.

He'd heard the others talk about practicing or honing their powers so they could control them. Kyle needed to do that right away. It was obvious he needed to work on blocking the transference of all his thoughts when touching. He wouldn't want Chloe to hear ALL his thoughts; he wouldn't want anyone to know all his thoughts. _Well, no time like the present_ he thought.

Kyle reached for Chloe's hand and she gladly gave it to him. She knew something was different about Kyle, but her experiences with meteor freaks and her relationship with Clark had taught her take it in stride. Chloe knew Kyle was good, just something that came across right away when she met him. He still had so much explaining to do once they got out of this jam though.

Kyle continued to hold her hand _**we are going to be ok**_.

Chloe looked at him and then squeezed his hand.

 _ **This is new to me too and I'm not sure exactly how it works. So….bear with me and I hope I don't think anything embarrassing. Like… if there weren't bad guys out there this would feel a lot like 7 minutes in heaven from the truth or dare, spin the bottle fame.**_

She smirked at him and rolled her eyes. It made her look so cute.

 _ **Chloe, I'm going to think thoughts and try to figure out how to control what you can hear. I'll squeeze your hand when I've completed the thought and you can shake your head yes or no.**_

They passed the next half hour this way. Kyle got better at his gift, but he could tell it would take time to master his control. Chloe now knew many things about Kyle, even a few things a bit embarrassing. It's not his fault he couldn't stop thinking about her. At least it wasn't every random thought that flitted through his mind that transferred. He was sure with even more practice he would be able to fine tune his control.

As Kyle continued to hold her hand he wondered if his gift worked with anyone or if it only happened in certain circumstances or with certain people. He slid his arm around Chloe's shoulders. The up-side of this situation was that he got to touch and hold her out of reassurance and they got to invade each other's personal space. He'd prefer that they were safe, but if not he'd try to reassure her and hold her close and keep her safe.

Chloe couldn't hear the men in the room very well, pretty much just mumbling. She started thinking about how they could get out of there. It was a small hotel room and if the men didn't leave soon she was worried they'd open the closet to get something. Then she remembered her cell phone was still on. Clark was supposed to call when he got back. _Please don't call, Clark_ she thought. She had to let Kyle know they'd be in real danger if they didn't get out of here soon. She slowly slid her hand to Kyle's leg. His head whipped up to look at her with huge eyes. She rolled her eyes at him. Guys!

 _ **What?**_

She held up her cell phone, then made the hand gesture for phone and held it to her ear, then pointed to herself.

 _ **You're going to call yourself?**_

She looked at him like he was an idiot. She took his hand and spelled C-L-A-R-K on the palm of his hand.

 _ **So you're saying Clark is going to call?**_

She nodded yes.

 _ **Well then it seems like the appropriate time to quote a brilliant man, "Do you feel lucky… well, do ya?" If we're lucky he won't call.**_

She so wished they were back in the diner bantering and getting to know each other under more normal circumstances. She could call Clark, but she'd have to risk any noise that might occur. Which was the very reason why she couldn't just turn it off, it had a little ditty that it played when shutting down. The longer they were in the closet the greater the risk he'd call.

She signaled to Kyle she was going to call Clark. He closed his eyes and nodded in resignation. She understood, but they needed to do something.

Chloe called his cell and when he picked up she just kept the line open and hoped he'd find them. She was afraid to say anything for fear the men in the room would be able to hear. They seemed to be moving around now.

Suddenly Kyle's arm tightened around her shoulders. They could hear a voice drawing close and could hear him tell someone to go grab dinner while he made a phone call. They could hear him go into the bathroom but the door didn't shut.

Next Chloe and Kyle heard the front door close and then open again just as the toilet was flushed. There was a thud and footsteps coming toward the closet. Kyle pulled her even closer to shield her as the closet door was pulled back.

There stood Clark. Chloe jumped up and flung herself into Clark's arms, "My hero." After a fierce hug Chloe stepped back, "But how…."

Kyle wanted to know too as he watched their interaction. Clark laid his hand across his heart and made a motion like it was beating. Chloe gave him a long look and hugged him again.

Their whole interaction was sitting pretty poorly with Kyle, if he'd known Chloe longer he'd say it was jealousy, but it was probably just resignation.

Chloe took in the hotel room they were in and the man on the floor, "We need to hurry. Grab all the files you can find. We need to get them all and be gone before the other guy gets back."

"How long do you think we have?" asked Clark.

"No idea," Chloe said as she grabbed the files and handed them to Clark.

"Why are you two even in this hotel room?"

"Short story is that they were following Kyle and I today. We followed them, we found these files, they came back and we hid in the closet. I called you and you rescued us. Now let's get out of here!" Chloe finished up her recitation and looked around the room for any files they may have missed.

"I'd really like to be gone when the other stalker gets back," said Kyle.

The trio left the room with their arms loaded down. As they were crossing the parking lot to Kyle's truck Chloe started losing files onto the ground. She went down on one knee to pick up the files and papers that had scattered. Clark watched a car turn into the small parking lot.

Suddenly they heard the car rev to life and come barreling towards them. Clark yelled, "Kyle get your truck, Chloe hurry, let's go."

"I can't leave any of these behind."

"Chloe, seriously, go, go, go!" Clark yelled as he took a step toward the car barreling towards Chloe.

Kyle yelled, "Come on guys, come on Chloe now!"

As the car was about to hit them, Clark leaned down and put his shoulder into it and took the full impact of the vehicle. It either killed the man driving or knocked him unconscious, but no one stopped to check. Clark helped Chloe finish collecting the files and jumped into the truck as Kyle peeled out of the parking lot and raced away.

"Now," Clark asked, "what was so important that you risked your life… our lives for?"

"And," Kyle piped up, "what in the hell just happened out there! Why are you not hurt? How did you get here so quickly? How did you know where we were?"

Chloe was looking through the files while Kyle drove and the two guys demanded different answers. "Guys, guys that can wait. Do you know what's in these files?" she asked as she looked over at Kyle.

"I have a rough idea what might be in there," he stated very cautiously without looking at her.

"It sounds to me," She said, "that we all have some explaining to do as well as some damage control to do. Is there somewhere safe we can go?"

Kyle pulled to the side of the road and turned in his seat to face them, but with Chloe sitting closest he focused most of his attention on her; well at least that was one reason.

"I know you have a lot of questions, hell, _I_ have a lot of questions," he said flicking a glance at Clark, "but I'm supposed to meet with some friends in a half hour," Kyle stated.

"Kyle," Chloe asked as she reached out and touched his arm, "these friends you're going to see, are they the ones in the photos. Max, and Liz from the diner, Maria the girl I met this morning and the cook, is that who you need to see?"

 _ **Yes.**_

"Please take us with you, please Kyle. We want to help. There's a picture of us in these files, we need to help," she begged.

Kyle looked at Chloe _ **I can't Chloe; they'd kill me if I brought you two with me.**_

"Is that what you meant earlier when you said you were told they were trying to kill you?" she asked.

"No, no," he said out loud, "that was just… someone is going to try to kill us, my friends and I. My friends wouldn't actually kill me…. well, Michael might…. but what I should've said was, we have a secret and I cannot betray that."

Chloe gave Clark a look, a very long look, causing his eyes to widen.

"You haven't seen what's in these files," she said simply.

All the while Clark was shaking his head no. "Maybe we should talk outside for a minute, Chlo."

Chloe picked up a stack of files, just in case and stepped out of the truck with Clark.

Kyle watched them argue through the window. He agreed with Chloe, he should bring them with him to the meeting, but he didn't want to betray his friends. Chloe did know things and that knowledge was not going to go away. Her friend Clark not only saved them, but if Kyle were to guess, Clark may not be human either.

Outside Chloe and Clark found themselves in a similar dilemma.

"Clark, he already knows or actually he saw things he knows aren't normal. These files Clark, his friends…, these files indicate that they're a lot like you." She said this while holding up the files. "It's what you've always wanted, Clark."

"It's not that easy Chlo, we don't know anything about them!"

"We never will if we don't give it a try. I know this is hard for you, but I think you'll regret this if you don't. That guy in the truck, Clark…., he talked to me without saying anything out loud… real words, full sentences, Clark. I need to understand this too."

Clark paced slowly and silently for a minute, but it felt like forever to Chloe. She knew when to stand back and wait on Clark. "Okay, Chlo, I don't think we should, but you're right, we're kind of already involved."

They stepped back into the truck; Chloe didn't know how to start the conversation back up.

Kyle looked at both of them, "We need to get these files to them. They need to know everything, and I think without you both I'll never be able to explain it all to them. Something tells me that Chloe here isn't going to let it go anyway."

Clark looked at Kyle and then at Chloe and grinned, "You must've had a very eventful morning if Kyle already has you pegged."

Chloe gave Clark an indignant look.

Kyle watched them and thought that Liz was dead wrong. These two so obviously loved each other. They were so in tune with each other. It was almost like watching Max and Liz interact. "So let's get going, I need to get the yelling over with."

Chloe reached out again and touched his arm, "We'll help you explain it to them."

 _ **Thank you. I'm just sorry you two got dragged into this.**_

"You didn't drag us into this; just ask Clark, I have a real knack for finding trouble. He has saved my butt on numerous occasions. Why do you think he came with me to Roswell?"

 _ **I wouldn't have let you come this far alone if you were mine either**_ he thought sardonically.

"What?" Chloe asked startled.

Kyle's eyes widened and he quickly reached over and removed her hand from his arm.

Clark couldn't stand it any longer, "How exactly are you two doing that?"

Chloe looked at Clark, "Sorry, um… It's kind of like telepathy meets osmosis. If he talks to himself mentally while touching me I hear it as if he said it out loud."

"Okay…" Clark said wondering what all this meant and what he was about to get himself into. He hoped they weren't going to regret this decision.

Kyle kept his eyes on the road as he thought of the reception he was going to receive when they arrived out in the desert. He was dreading his friend's reaction and hoped he didn't lose them all in the process. He couldn't afford to lose anyone else.


	7. Meteor Freaks Meet Czechoslovakians

**7 – Meteor Freaks Meet Czechoslovakians**

When they arrived at the meeting place in the desert Kyle got looks that could kill from everyone except his father, whose look was actually filled with concern. Kyle knew it was going to be bad for a bit but in the end they'd realize he had no choice but to bring company.

Michael took a step towards Kyle, "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, his whole body almost shaking with anger, and whether he acknowledged it or not, fear.

Clark and Chloe had decided to stay in the truck at first so as to seem less threatening.

Max came up along side Michael as Kyle continued to approach them. Trying to calm Michael and keep things under control, Max placed a restraining hand on Michael's arm and in a low voice addressed Kyle.

"Kyle what're you thinking? You're risking our very lives." Max was trying to infuse some calmness to the group but his voice began to rise anyway. "This wasn't your secret to share! We trusted…."

Kyle cut in, his voice angry, "I know that given the chance to explain you'll understand what I've done was my only option." He too was having trouble keeping his voice level, "I, my family, and dammit even my friends have risked and given up a lot to keep your secret, to keep you all safe. That is not something I'd throw away on a whim! I didn't ask for any of this, and none of this can be undone. So please hear me and them out," he said pointing toward the truck. "We can't undo what they heard or saw today. The only way to undo this would be to kill them and I'm pretty sure after what I saw today that, at least where Clark is concerned, even that won't work."

During the heated argument Valenti had moved to stand beside his son. The others had closed in the ranks so that they were all basically standing in a sloppy circle. Michael was still unconvinced and angry, which clearly showed in his stance and body language. Most of the others where waiting to hear the reasons Kyle felt this was his only option.

Liz, the one person who could be the voice of reason, stepped up next to Kyle. "We're all on edge. With the flashes we've seen we're even more leery of the unknown, but Kyle I know each of us, if we think hard about it…." She looked at each person in the group, "knows that you've been nothing but a loyal friend despite all circumstances."

Kyle reached out and took Liz's hand grateful for her vote. He squeezed her hand so she'd look at him _**It has finally happened**_.

Liz yanked her hand away and gasped. Max took several steps forward and raised his palm. Seeing this Clark super-sped out of the truck and closer to the group. He wanted to be ready in case Kyle needed him. Because of the confrontation having everyone's undivided attention no one noticed him.

Liz quickly stepped between Max and Kyle, she reached out and took Kyle's hand again. "When?" Liz asked quietly.

 _ **Today**_

"Anything else yet?"

 _ **Not that I've noticed.**_

"How are you doing that?"

 _ **Chloe described it as telepathy meets osmosis. So far we have to be touching for it to work. Basically I think as if I'm talking to myself and you can hear it as if I talked out loud.**_

"Chloe knows?" Liz raised her eyebrow.

 _ **She's the reason I know it happened, she kept answering my thoughts. It was really confusing at first, but then I figured out she could actually hear me.**_

"You were touching Chloe?" Liz asked with a smirk.

Michael had had enough. "What the hell is going on!" he demanded as he moved closer to Kyle. Seeing Michael's anger and size, Clark also stepped closer and Michael finally noticed Clark standing almost within their midst. Michael raised his hand quickly and a ball of energy shot out at Clark.

Chaos ensued with everyone yelling at Michael to stop. Chloe had jumped out of the truck and was running toward Clark. Kyle had dropped Liz's hand and was running for Chloe while yelling at her to get down.

In the midst of all this Clark stood his ground as the ball of energy hit him.

Max threw up his green energy shield in an attempt to calm everyone down and to protect everyone from Clark.

Kyle who had tackled a struggling Chloe to the ground yelled, "Stay on the ground, woman." He then jumped up and rushed to Clark's side. "Stop… all of you, Clark saved Chloe's life and mine today. I brought them here because of the files we found in the hotel room. They contain information and surveillance on all of us."

Max slowly lowered his shield, but Michael kept his hand raised and with his other arm he held Maria behind him. During the commotion he'd instinctively found and protected her without a conscience thought.

Which of course didn't go unnoticed by Maria, who was now trying to wiggle free. "Michael let it go, that obviously isn't going to do any damage."

"I told you so," Kyle grumbled under his breath. He made his way over to Chloe on the other side of Clark. He looked her up and down, then stepped up and leaned towards her ear, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Chloe shifted her head and whispered _no_ in his ear. This of course set butterflies loose in his stomach, even if that hadn't, the wink Chloe gave him when he looked up to her face again would've. He quickly stepped back and looked at Clark then back at Chloe before taking a few extra steps away from them both toward where his dad was standing.

Max took a step towards Clark, "How did that not hurt you?"

Clark just stood his ground quietly. How was he supposed to answer that.

"Where are you from?" Max asked as he came closer to Clark.

"Kansas," Clark said already knowing that wasn't what he was asking.

Max rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Before that?"

Clark looked at Chloe who gave him an encouraging look, "That'd be a very long story, but basically… not from around here."

Liz laughed and asked, "Are you from up North?" while slowly raising her index finger into the air.

Maria quickly joined in the lightening of the mood, "Are you a Czechoslovakian too?"

Clark looked at the two girls like they'd lost their minds.

Max gave Liz a stern look then rolled his eyes. She could see a smile in his eyes even if it didn't show in the rest of his face.

Chloe piped in, "Does that make you all meteor freaks?"

Chloe winked at Clark who was grinning at her while shaking his head.

Isabel cleared her throat, "Whatever, maybe we should just sit down and talk for awhile."


	8. Our Histories

**8 – Our Histories**

Max took up the leader roll that was in his genetic make-up and couldn't be ignored. "Let's go with quick summaries because I'd like to get to what happened today as soon as possible. It looks like you understand the need for everything that is said here to remain confidential."

Max looked at his family, both alien and extended human then began. "The crash in 1947 was real. Three of us are a result of that crash. It took us quite a while to come out of the pods we were incubating in. When we did we were assumed to be about 6 years old and were found wandering in this desert," he looked out across the desert. "We were adopted and fostered and grew up here in Roswell. It was just the three of us that knew we were different. We kept the knowledge from our parents. There is myself, Isabel my sister," he said as he pointed her out, "and Michael my best friend," he gestured to Michael standing off to the side not looking happy about the whole situation.

"Three years ago there was a shooting in the Crashdown. Liz was shot and lay on the floor dying. I have the ability to heal and I healed her there in the diner. By doing so she learned of our secret. Soon after Maria and their best friend Alex learned the secret. Alex is no longer alive. It's kind of a complicated story and involves another alien that came from the pods. They're both gone now so we'll move on."

"Deputy Valenti here found out due to the investigation into the shooting at the diner and other circumstances. His son Kyle got caught up in a run in we had with the Special Unit of the FBI. He ended up shot and I healed him also. Sheriff was also shot during a different incident and I've healed him too."

"I explained all this because, although Isabel, Michael and I are not from here and have some special gifts, what we found not long ago is that by healing Liz, Kyle and the Sheriff I changed them. Liz has started to develop some gifts and we figure it is just a matter of time before Kyle and his Dad develop gifts too."

Kyle looked over at Liz who was looking back at him encouragingly. "Um…" Kyle started, "um…" Max looked at Liz who shot him a look that said to be patient. Liz then looked back at Kyle and nodded. Kyle walked over to max and held out his hand. Max looked Kyle in the eye and then placed his hand in Kyle's.

Everyone quietly looked on waiting. It reminded Chloe of a ceremonial ritual you'd see visiting a different culture.

Kyle took a deep breath _**I now have a gift too**_.

Max looked at Kyle with a mixture of sadness that something Kyle had been dreading for so long was happening, but also in awe because it was such a unique gift. Kyle was very meditative so this gift seemed perfect for him.

While this was occurring Liz decided to pipe in because neither Kyle nor Max had said anything yet. "Kyle has a gift."

This seemed to wake Max up. "How long have you known?"

 _ **I found out today**_ he thought before saying out loud, "I found out today."

Isabel got up, walked over and hugged Kyle, "I'm sorry Kyle."

 _ **I'll be fine.**_

Isabel jerked faintly, "It's kind of cool though," she said smiling.

"Again I ask, what the hell is going on?" asked Michael through gritted teeth.

"I'd like to know also," said Jim.

"Dad, I can now communicate non-verbally."

"Well…okay…, I want to see, throw something at me."

"I can only do it when touching." Kyle walked over to his dad and hugged him. _**I love you.**_

"Tell me something I don't know so I know it came from your mind, not mine."

 _ **I have a thing for Chloe.**_

"Well, that I'd figured out," Valenti said while giving Kyle an encouraging look.

Chloe asked, "So who else knows that you all aren't from around here?"

"Not many," said Isabel, "Only those here and then recently my mom, dad and my husband. The Special Unit of the FBI is suspicious. We also have what we call dupes of us. It's kind of a long story, but basically a second set of pods just like ours and three of them are alive although not in this area," Isabel paused "and now the two of you know."

Clark was lost in thought. He found it amazing that not only had he found others that were 'not from around here', but they were living full lives. He'd always figured he'd end up alone, that letting people in on his secret meant putting them in danger. Being from Smallville he found for the most part he could blend in. Smallville experienced so many odd and outrageous things that Clark actually came out seeming normal. He had family and friends and didn't have the Special Unit closing in on him. His only major threat was the Luthors.

This group's lives were in bigger danger and yet they dated, Isabel had even gotten married. The three actually seemed more confident because they'd let others in on their secret. That was how he felt around Chloe, safe… not alone. Clark began to wish he had more people keeping his secret like this group from Roswell. Chloe touched Clark's arm, "I think it's your turn big guy."

He looked around and noticed everyone was waiting for him to begin. "Well in the interest of quick summaries I'll keep mine brief." Clark fidgeted, "The planet I'm from was about to die. My parents put me on a spaceship and sent me to earth. I crashed in a cornfield in Kansas during a meteor shower. My earth parents found and adopted me. I was a toddler at the time. They kept my secret and helped me adjust to each of my gifts. The only people who know are my parents as well as Pete and Chloe. Oh, and a few friends who I have met that have made it their mission to instill a little justice against the Luthors. There may also be some in a phych ward in Kansas that may have an idea I'm different, but no one will believe them because they've had a breakdown. I've had a hand in several of them getting to call Belreave home."

Chloe looked around at everyone, watching them take in Clark's story. "Well, I have no extra gifts; I'm just a plain old human here. I'm also Clark's best friend and quite handy with computers and investigating oddities. Let me tell you after what I've heard I have tons of questions I want to ask ya'll, but I realize it'll need to wait for now while we get to what Kyle and I found today."

Chloe looked at Kyle then looked back at the rest of the group. "We ran into a bit of trouble when we were at the museum today. Some men were following us, so we decided to follow them… all the way back to a hotel room. When they left we went into their room and snooped around."

"That is one of Chloe's 'gifts'," smirked Clark, "that and finding herself in a jam she needs to be rescued from." This earned a glare from Chloe.

"We did find ourselves in a jam when the two men returned, but before that happened Chloe did find a lot of files." Kyle looked around at his friends before continuing, "The files had photos of each of us. There was also a picture of Clark and Chloe from their first night here. It looked like there was a bunch of surveillance notes and observations."

Chloe went and got the files with Kyle and Clark from the truck. Once they'd returned with the pile of files everyone dived in, curiosity getting the better of them.

After a little while Max made an observation. "There are a lot of files to go over and not much time. We need to know everything they know but obviously this is not going to be accomplished real soon."

"This may not be my place…" started Chloe, "but research is what I do. My goal is to be an investigative journalist for _The Daily Planet_. I've had a lot of practice with the school newspaper and sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. I'd love to go over all of these files and make sense out of them for you."

Max responded, "Actually that's not a bad idea. Does anyone else have time to help Chloe. I think a couple people looking through and sharing it with us makes sense. There's less chance we'll miss something if a few people are looking at all of it instead of all of us looking at different portions."

Maria spoke up, "I'd love to help Chloe, and it'd give me something to do that's helpful. Other then transportation I don't have many 'gifts' to contribute to this group. Besides, we plain old humans need to stick together."

Chloe gave her a genuine smile and wink. She found herself liking this group of people. "That'd be great Maria. Clark has always been good at investigating and he can help out too. Can't you, Farmboy?"

Maria looked at Chloe, "Well, I can get together with ya'll tonight or tomorrow after my shift. I'm doing the morning shift so I'm off just after lunch. We could meet up at your hotel or my place. I could leave directions or maybe I can talk Kyle into giving you a ride over." Maria slid a glance at Kyle to check on his reaction.

"Hey…yeah, that's not a problem…anytime. I might as well help ya'll go over the info too. We can meet up at my house after dinner tonight and get started too."


	9. Order to Go

**9 – Order to Go**

Kyle, Chloe and Clark walked into the Lobby of the hotel.

"I need to give my Mom a call, I'll see you up there, Chlo," Clark said as he took the elevator.

"Tell Ma Kent hello for me."

"I will," Clark said as the doors closed and he was whisked away.

"Well, do you want me to come back and pick you two up for dinner?" Kyle began to ask, but then nervously added, "or I could let you all do your own thing, then pick you both up to go over the files after dinner? Or I could just give you directions and leave you both alone for a while. You know… enjoy not having any of us around for a little while?"

Kyle was back to wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him. He hoped that wasn't a power he could develop because as often as he wished it lately he might be able to hone that skill.

Chloe took a step closer to Kyle. "Are you going to eat dinner at the diner?" Chloe asked.

"Yes."

"Would you like me to be there?" she asked with some annoyance in her voice.

Kyle felt a little worried. "Yes."

"Then you should ask and give me the chance to say yes or no. Don't worry, if I don't want to eat with you I won't beat around the bush."

Kyle took a deep breath, "Chloe, could I come back and pick you up for dinner in about twenty minutes?"

"That would be great, can Clark come too?"

"Yes… can I ask you something else, Chlo, since we're being direct?" She smiled encouragingly at him, so he continued while he still had the nerve, "Are you and Clark more than friends?" It kind of came out in a rush.

"We are best friends."

"With benefits?" he looked at her sideways with a smile starting to transform his face.

She smirked and said, "No, just the best of friends."

"Ok, good…well, um….I'll run home to shower and be right back."

As Kyle walked out to his truck he was practically skipping. He almost forgot all of the drama of the day because his mind was completely focused on a very feisty blond and the fact that he'd see and talk to her again soon.

* * *

"So Chlo," Clark said as he hung up the phone. "Kyle huh?"

Chloe blushed slightly before retorting, "Clark, do you really want to do girl talk?"

He quickly shook his head no.

"I mean… Lois isn't here and I could really use a sounding board right about now."

"No, no, I mean… hey Chloe, I'm good, no questions here," Clark back peddled as fast as he could.

Chloe relented. "So, did you tell your mom about finding aliens in Roswell. Really… what are the odds?" She laughed as she finished tying her shoes.

"No, I didn't want her to worry, I can tell her when we get back safe and sound. The whole Special Unit, four of them going to get shot thing can wait don't you think?" said Clark.

Chloe jumped up and checked her look in the mirror. "Kyle is coming back to grab us for dinner."

"Why don't you go without me. I need to shower. I can catch up with you after."

Chloe rolled her eyes "You're worse then a girl Clark, it takes you forever to shower. The only person I know that takes longer to shower is Lois."

"Yeah, whatever, you better get going. You don't want to keep Kyle waiting do ya?" Clark winked at her as he headed off to shower.

* * *

As Kyle and Chloe entered the diner they couldn't believe how busy it was.

Kyle gave Liz a sympathetic look as she approached them. "I didn't know you guys were working tonight."

"Yeah, well, we weren't… but when we came in we found it like this and Dad begged us to work just through the dinner rush. With graduation and the convention both coming up it is downright chaotic around here."

Maria walked up, "Hey guys, Michael said if you want to put an order in he'll rush it through and you can take it to go." Maria looked over where Michael was working the grill with a smirk on his face. "I heard him mutter something about male solidarity or something."

This praying for the ground to open up thing was getting old quick, but damn it'd be a great power to have with friends like his. Kyle slowly turned and looked at Chloe, who… to her credit, had a fairly blank look on her face.

"What do you say Chloe, do you want to wait for a table or should we take it to-go." He looked over at Michael in the back who was giving Kyle a thumbs up, "And be far away from all of these crazies who say they're my friends."

Chloe felt just a little bad for Kyle. "To-go works for me, we could always take Clark his meal warm that way," she said as she raised her eyebrows at Kyle.

"Sure," said a slightly confused Kyle, "that would be nice of us."

"Okay, so three orders to go then," said Marie sounding only slightly less disappointed then Kyle.

They placed their order and surprisingly brought them over in what seemed like just moments. "Michael is acting kind of odd and well… human maybe, so I hope your dinner is ok," she said laughing.

"Great" Kyle said taking another look back toward a grinning cook.

"So," whispered Liz leaning in and giving Kyle a hug, "don't wait too long to make a move, remember they're not here long."

Kyle started coughing, "Ok…thanks Liz for being quick about this, tell Michael thanks too."

Kyle and Chloe turned to leave but Liz caught them for one more moment, "Also Kyle, don't forget to work on mastering your new gift. Maybe Chloe will help you with that after dinner"

"Yeah…thanks Liz…um, the food is getting cold, we need to get going," Kyle mumbled.

Liz winked at the two as Kyle quickly guided Chloe out, _**damn, why don't they just suggest we get it on already, I'm going to kill them all when I get them alone!**_

Chloe started laughing. Kyle looked at her, she looked meaningfully over her shoulder at his hand resting on her back.

 _ **Shit**_ he quickly removed his hand.

Chloe laughed even harder while Kyle gave her an evil and frazzled look.

"So," Chloe said as they hopped in his truck, "where are we going to eat all this."

"Well, I assumed the hotel where Clark is."

"No, Clark ordered room service, I just ordered extra trying to throw all the vultures off you for a while."

"Thank you for trying. As you can see they aren't very subtle and don't give up easily," said Kyle. He shifted nervously in the seat, "I know after the last 10 minutes this will sound like a bad pick up line, but… how about my place?"

Chloe smirked, "Sounds like a nice quiet spot where we can eat and visit in peace without the interruptions of well meaning friends."

Kyle just couldn't seem to find his footing when around Chloe. If his friends weren't constantly embarrassing him, then he was doing a good job of it by himself, and yet here she was eating dinner with him and helping him throw his friends off the scent.

While they sat around the Valenti kitchen table eating Chloe asked, "How did you find out about your special friends and their amazing gifts?"

"Well, lets see, my dad was always acting strange when it came to the Evans' so my interest was piqued. Then there was the thing where Max stole my girlfriend and I was sure he was pulling her into something bad. The topper was a rogue FBI agent named Pierce who, long story short, convinced me to give him a gun I was holding. He shot at my dad who shot back defending himself and didn't realize I was behind Pierce."

"I was dying and my dad begged Max to save me, because well… they were friends and I didn't even know it. It was all too much so I went off to football camp for the summer. I did a lot of thinking. Someone there introduced me to Buddhist proverbs and it really helped me deal with the I-was-shot-by-my-dad-and-healed-by-an-alien thing."

"Wait, wait, so back up buddha boy."

Kyle laughed _why_ _was that always the nick name_ he thought.

"Are you saying that Max's Liz was your Liz?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"No, no, it's just with you being a jock and all I had a different 'type' girlfriend in mind. Besides, you both seem so…I don't know, okay around each other, sibling-ish, not ex-ish. Speaking of which, do you have a girlfriend right now?"

Kyle looked at her exasperated, "You think I'm eating dinner with you while I have a girlfriend?"

"Not really, but better to be safe than later have to think you're a jerk," she said. "It's not like we're on a date or anything, so…"

Kyle sprung from his chair and moved around the table. He hunkered down in front of her. "I don't have a girlfriend and this," he paused, "has defiantly turned into a date," he whispered looking her in the eye. Then he slowly rose up toward Chloe as his eyes slowly closed. His lips gently found hers.

It was one of the gentlest kisses she'd ever received and yet it was stealing her breath. She felt one of his hands tangling in her hair, pulling her down deeper into the kiss sending her stomach plummeting. He ended the kiss and rested his forehead against hers to give himself a moment to steady himself.

Chloe looked down at Kyle, "Well… wow… yeah… so no girlfriend huh?"

Kyle's eyes were now twinkling with mirth, "No, no girlfriend."

"Well, it is not because of your kissing skills," she grinned, "really, that is a gift you've mastered."

He laughed as he stood to begin clearing away what was left of their dinner. "So did you hear any of my thoughts while we were ah… touching," he asked.

"I can't really say I was doing much thinking, so I'd have to say no."

* * *

"So, did you still want to stop by Kyle's and see how they're doing?" Liz yelled out to Max as she finished getting ready in her bathroom.

"Yeah, then we can head on to the movie," Max yelled back. "Hey… did you ever hear back from Northwestern University?"

"Oh hey, yeah," Liz yelled just before she came out. Max could see her face was lit up with excitement. "I did get accepted and I got a vision that I was accepted while holding the sealed envelope." Liz was practically jumping up and down as she told Max.

Max was happy for her. This is something he knew she really wanted. As Max was watching Liz put on her shoes he noticed her face change to a look of sadness.

"What is it?" He sat down next to her on the bed.

Liz finished tying her shoes before she looked at Max, "I'm not going to get to go to college am I."

Max understood what she was asking wasn't really a question. "Liz, we really don't know what the future holds. It's something that constantly seems to be changing for all of us." Max paused and took Liz's hand, "For that I'm truly sorry."

Liz saw his pain and concern. "Hey, I love you. I wouldn't want to change anything. You saved my life and I never want to face a day without you in it." Liz squeezed his hand while holding his gaze, "You understand don't you?"

Max leaned in and kissed Liz soundly. "I never want to be a day without you, no mater the future." He pulled back and held her at arms length. "Marry me Liz, I love you and want us to start the rest of this life together."

Liz grinned "It may be a very short life, but Yes, of course I'll marry you." She leaned forward and kissed him before asking, "What're we going to do with our lives."

"Well, I've been thinking, since going to my real home is no longer an option I'd like to find a way to help people. Maybe through your gifts and mine we can find a way."

Liz smiled, "I'd like that."

Max stood and held out his hand to Liz. After she took it he pulled her close "We should probably get going," he said as he kissed her.

"Yes, we should," Liz said, kissing him back.

"We could always go by Kyle's after the movie," said Max between kisses as he sat down and pulled Liz to his lap.

"They'd probably have more to tell us," murmured Liz as she tilted her head back to allow Max to continue the kisses he'd started to trail up her neck, "after the movie."

"Mmm hmm," murmured Max.

Liz melted more against Max as she got lost in their kisses, she absolutely loved this man, her fiancé actually. The thought made Liz smile as she wound her arms around his neck.

Max could feel her lips form a smile beneath his as they kissed and he couldn't think of anything but how perfectly happy he was at this second, but in the next moment he felt her stiffen and felt her fear. He pulled her more tightly into his embrace and quietly called her back to reality.

"Liz, Liz sweetheart, it's ok, I'm right here. I'm holding you right here." Max finally felt her jolt back to the present.

"Max," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I saw it again, but this time someone else was there."

"Who Liz…who was there?"

"I don't know who it was, but I've seen him before."

Max was still holding Liz and stroking her back trying to comfort her when she broke free and started rummaging through her book shelf until she settled on a book.

She brought it over to Max showing him the back cover. "This is the man that was in my flash Max."

Max read the name, Bryce McCain. "We need to gather everyone together."

* * *

Kyle was washing up what dishes were used while Chloe was cleaning off the table when Jim came through the door.

"Hey, kids."

"Hey, dad"

"Hey, Mr. Valenti."

"Are you kids headed over to Michael's?"

"Yeah, we just got a call from Maria," answered Kyle.

"Well if you give me a moment to change I'll go with you."

Jim was back a moment later, "Ready to go?"

"Sure thing," chirped Chloe as she finished the last little bit of the cleaning.

"Are we grabbing Clark?" Jim asked as he looked around the room to see if he'd missed seeing him.

"No," Chloe replied, "he said he'd find us."

Jim looked at her a little confused, "How is he going to find us?"

Kyle raised his eyebrows while looking at Chloe. She just smirked at the two and made a motion of a heart beat with her hand over her heart.

Kyle leaned closer to Chloe, "You know sweet cheeks, that is a very intimate action to give concerning a guy who is just a friend," he said shaking his head.

"Nah, that is how he'll find me. My BFF can hear my heartbeat. One of his gifts is super-hearing."

Jim saw his son's body relax at Chloe's explanation.

"So," Kyle said, "that is how he found us in the hotel earlier."

"Yes, my very own superhero," she replied in a fake dreamy voice.

"With a built in homing device," Kyle muttered, rolling his eyes teasingly at Chloe, "to hear Clark tell it, it sounds like you need one."

Jim cleared his throat, "Maybe we should get going."

Chloe feigned being offended as she walked out the door Jim was holding open. As Kyle walked through Jim clamped him on the shoulder halting him. "She seems like a handful, son."

Kyle turned to his dad, "I'm counting on it. My life has moved too far into the twilight zone to ever settle for something ordinary."

Jim threw his arm around Kyle's shoulder as he stepped through and shut the door, a grin on his face.


	10. Cram Session at Kyle

**10 – Cram Session at Kyle's**

Everyone had gathered at Michael's, even Clark had arrived a few moments ago. Chloe gave Kyle an 'I told you so' smirk causing him to roll his eyes. "I'm going to go grab a drink, you want anything?"

"Sure," Chloe said following him into the kitchen.

Kyle reached in the fridge and grabbed out a Snapple then stepped back so Chloe could grab one out.

Chloe looked in and started to laugh. "Do they have a Snapple fetish?"

"Just be thankful it doesn't have Tabasco in it," he laughed.

Chloe looked at him smiling but confused.

Kyle explained, "Michael has a thing for Snapple, but they all have a thing for Tabasco and let me tell you it's not pleasant."

Chloe wandered back to where everyone was gathered and handed a Snapple to Clark who was listening to everyone talking over each other. There was definitely a differing of opinion on what course they should take next.

Michael thought they should split up and all leave soon. Max felt there should be a plan. Liz was worried once they left she may never see her parents again. Isabel and Jesse were worried about what they'd do for a living if they all ran.

Chloe and Clark stayed quiet and just listened. This was different then evading meteor freaks. This was a government funded, well trained group hunting them down. It hit real close to home for Clark, he may have experienced some close calls, but not in an official and legal capacity.

As the heated discussion ensued he felt Chloe fidget. He knew her well enough to know she had something on her mind. He reached out a restraining hand and placed it on her knee. He wasn't sure this was something they should interfere with. Chloe looked up at him and smiled. It was an apologetic smile and he knew she was going to jump in anyway.

Isabel beat her to the punch, "This arguing is getting us nowhere and I'm getting a head ache. Why are we here Max?"

Liz cleared her throat and spoke up, "I had another flash."

Chloe watched Max reach for Liz's hand and a slight nod was given to her.

"This time there was a man at a podium speaking and then there are two shots. Max falls to the ground, then I fall to the ground."

The room was completely quiet. Liz continued, "After the flash I realized I'd seen the man that was the speaker. His name is Bryce McCain."

Chloe's eyes widened. "I'm going to interview Mr. McCain for an article I'm doing on the UFO Convention."

Max began nodding his head, "That's right, he's the guest of honor this year for the convention. The UFO Convention is June 12th which is less then a week away. That doesn't give us much time to figure out what they know about us and what we're going to do about it."

Michael piped up, "That's why we need to leave now. Why can't you people see that!"

Maria reached for Michael's hand, "Calm down Spaceboy, yes, leaving makes sense, but seeing what other options there might be makes sense too. I'm willing to leave if that is what it takes to keep all of us safe but I also want a chance to hope for something normal."

"We can never have normal Maria, can't you see that?" Michael fumed.

"I don't even know what normal is anymore, Michael. I know it isn't fair for me to want that since I could walk away and do normal… anytime, but I don't want to walk away from you, Spaceboy. I've grown attached to you and I'm not willing to give you up… even for normal."

Maria concentrated on her and Michael's clasped hands, " Besides… I no longer have normal. My best friend is dead, my other best friend is no longer normal and my boyfriend is far from normal." She looked up at him, "When I say normal I mean I want a day, maybe two, in a row where we don't have someone trying to capture or kill any of the people I love."

Michael pulled Maria to his chest in a hug, kissing the top of her head. He looked over her head at Max and nodded his head ever so slightly.

Max cleared his throat, "Let's see what Chloe and Maria find out before we make any decisions. We can meet up mid-afternoon and have a preliminary report. What do you think, Chloe? Maria?"

"I'm good to go tonight for awhile," said Maria.

"Same here," said Chloe.

"You can all come back to my place," invited Kyle. "We can work as long as you all want. I can order some take out and start digging into the files."

"Before everyone goes," started Liz, "there is one other thing we want to talk to ya'll about."

Max took Liz's hand before starting. "I asked Liz to marry me tonight and she said yes. We haven't told our folks yet though…"

Everyone jumped up and started talking over Max congratulating them. Chloe watched Maria jump up squealing, racing over to hug Liz. Kyle went over and congratulated Max before hugging Liz. _**I'm happy for you**_ he communicated.

"Truly?" she asked.

"Absolutely." _**You two are perfect for each other.**_

Liz was smiling and pulled him in for one last hug.

Shortly after their announcement everyone headed out. Kyle and Jim gave Chloe and Clark a ride to their house. Michael said he'd bring Maria over shortly. Thinking of the task ahead was very sobering.

XXX

The group at the Valenti's house had been hard at work for many hours and it was getting late. There were empty pizza boxes lying about. The night had progressed through several stages; quiet concentration, intense revelation, down right silliness due to being tired, and now complete exhaustion.

Jim had called it a night around 1am. Chloe was leaning against Kyle's side trying to keep her eyes open while looking at yet another file. With her legs stretched out across the couch she was quickly losing the battle. Kyle could feel her head nod from time to time and had to smile. She was the one who'd pushed them to this ungodly hour of 3 am.

 _ **It's ok if you close your eyes for a few minutes Chlo, it's past time to call it a night.**_

"I know, I know," she said quietly. "I'm almost done."

Kyle shook his head, she needed to get some sleep.

"We can in the morning," Kyle offered.

An exhausted Maria agreed. "I have to work in just a few hours so I'm heading out."

Clark stood and stretched, "We're heading out too, we can walk with you."

"Actually, I called Michael and he insisted on driving me home… but thank you."

Clark looked over and saw that Chloe had finally succumbed to sleep.

"She can just sleep here on the couch for the rest of the night, morning, whatever it is," offered Kyle.

Clark contemplated it for a few moments but nodded his head, "I have a few things to do in the morning for my mom. I'd rather not wake her or leave her alone if I can help it. If it's ok with you guys, I'd feel better knowing she was here with you two."

Kyle couldn't help the smile, a little sloppy due to exhaustion, that crossed his face. "It's not a problem… really."

Clark lifted an eyebrow at Kyle before turning and walking with Maria out the door.

Kyle grabbed blankets and pillows before he headed back to Chloe to get her settled.

While a file was being eased from her hands she awoke. "Did everyone leave?"

"Yes it's really late. I told Clark you could sleep here, but if you want I can drive you back to the hotel."

"No, I think I'm too tired to get up and make it to the hotel." Chloe paused, "Will you be here tomorrow or do you have to work?"

"No, I'll be here when you wake up. I took the week off since we graduate this weekend."

"Are you sure it's ok if I sleep here?"

"I'm kind of looking forward to seeing you first thing in the morning," Kyle grinned. "We can go get breakfast in the morning."

"Sounds good," she smiled groggily as she snuggled into her make-shift bed for the night and began to drift off.

Kyle watched in amusement for a minute before leaning over her quietly and lightly kissed her cheek. He smoothed her hair off her forehead gently, _**goodnight Chlo.**_


	11. Breaking and Entering

**11 – Breaking and Entering**

After breakfast in the morning Kyle went to the hotel with Chloe so she could grab her notepad and better shoes. Because of the stalkers, visions and files she still hadn't made it out to the crash site and this morning looked like a good chance to get that done before meeting up with Maria later for more file duty.

Kyle offered to wait in the lobby, but Chloe made him come up with her. He was sure Clark would be there, but he found the room empty once they arrived. Kyle noticed the two beds and felt a small feeling of relief, while kicking himself. He knew they were just friends but he still appreciated the site.

"So where's Clark?" Kyle asked while Chloe dug around for her notepad and camera.

"Um, well…" she hemmed and hawed, although not sure why, it wasn't like Kyle didn't know about Clark's secret. "Well, since Clark's father died he's been taking care of the farm by himself. So… he's been running home each morning real early to do all of the chores."

"But I thought you two were from Kansas," Kyle asked curiously.

"We are."

"Then how…"

Chloe cut into Kyle's confused stammering, "One of Clark's gifts is that he can run really fast."

Kyle just stared at her.

"I mean really, really fast!" she laughed.

As she finished this statement Kyle's eyes got huge and he raced for Chloe. "Shhhh," he said pointing at his ear. She looked at him funny then he remembered and reached for her hand. _**Someone is outside.**_

She heard it then, muffled voices outside the door of the room, then the handle of the room rattled. She could hear Kyle chanting think, think, think. She kept a hold on his hand and moved swiftly towards the closet, "It worked before," she whispered as they closed the accordion door.

They heard the hotel room door open and held their breath, straining to hear anything that would indicate how much trouble they were in. If someone was breaking in to search the room then they'd be in serious trouble. The closet would be a logical area to search.

After just a minute or so of rustling it seemed like the intruders had settled. They heard one speak to the others, "Right on, it looks like Farmboy is sharing a room with Watchtower. How that guy luck's out with the ladies… I'd hate to get pointers from Clark, but…"

Chloe squeezed Kyle's hand, which she was still holding and grinned at him.

 _ **What could possibly make you happy while there are intruders in the room with us. They really have nerve to start breaking into rooms… and there are at least three of them out there…**_

Chloe squeezed his hand again to halt his ranting. She moved her hand to her lips in a "shhhh" gesture. She pointed to herself, the side of her temple and then pointed toward the room.

 _ **You know them?**_

She nodded her head and pointed at her ear as she tried to hear what they were saying.

Another voice interrupted, "Shut up A.C., you don't know they're sharing a room…"

The first voice cut him off, "Really, look around, two slept in beds… obviously _he_ could use a few pointers concerning the ladies too… and that pink jacket is definitely not Clark's, it's not red, blue or flannel…"

A third voice broke in to the argument, "Both of you stop…"

Chloe couldn't contain herself and busted up laughing out loud.

There was a rustle outside the closet just before the door was abruptly slid open. Kyle's body had tensed up not knowing what to expect but Chloe was now doubled over holding her gut laughing.

"Laugh it up, Chloe, way to give a guy a heart attack," exclaimed A.C.

"Give you a heart attack," laughed Chloe. "What would you call breaking into the hotel room?"

Chloe noticed that the boys were giving Kyle a once over so she jumped in and laid her hand on Kyle's arm. "Boys, this is Kyle, Kyle this is Oliver, A.C., Bart and Victor."

Everyone still seemed fidgety. "I'm not sure why I'm always the appointed secret keeper," grumbled Chloe. She spoke up, "Just so everyone will relax and unclench let me say for the record that everyone in this room knows Clark's secret." She figured that they could out themselves on their own.

After a long pause Chloe turned on the new comers. "So is someone going to tell me why you all are breaking into hotel rooms or more importantly what're you doing in Roswell?"

Bart took the opportunity to move next to Chloe and put his arm around her shoulder and grinned. "I missed my woman. When we found out you were here I came to see if you needed your man. So how are you gorgeous? Miss me?" he asked as he grinned at her.

"I am not a damsel in distress little man," Chloe started while rolling her eyes.

Kyle hated that he was feeling jealous of this friend of Chloe's, but the kid was sitting way to close to her and he hated that the kid was touching her. Chloe obviously liked the kid and considered him a friend. It was a relief to see her gently let him down by teasing him and removing his arm in the process.

Oliver interrupted, "We were in the neighborhood. A.C. thought he saw you at the UFO Museum yesterday, but then you disappeared."

"Speaking of UFO's," started A.C. with a smirk, "where is our favorite alien?"

"Clark Kent in Roswell, New Mexico," chuckled Victor, "now that is something I would've hated to miss."

"He ran home to do his chores. He should be back soon though." She turned to Oliver, "So how did you find me?"

Oliver looked over at Kyle. "Chloe is good at keeping secrets, so I am sure if you know Clark's secret then you must be good at keeping secrets too." Oliver held Kyle's gaze for an extra minute. Kyle nodded almost imperceptibility before Oliver looked back at Chloe, "Well, there are not many hotels in town. We also noticed Clark's truck parked here. When we got here we just caused a distraction for the pretty girl at the reception desk." A.C. and Bart were grinning. "During the distraction Victor here did his R2D2 thing with the hotel computer and here we are."

Chloe turned to A.C. "Well, I can see the others coming to Roswell, but this isn't exactly an ideal environment for you being that we are in the middle of a freaking desert."

"Yeah," said A.C. grinning, "but look what I would've missed… Clark Kent in Roswell of all places."

Kyle didn't understand all that was being said around him, but he wasn't comfortable enough to clarify anything he was hearing. He smirked anyway, it'd be fun to see these obviously close friends of Clark's rib him about being an alien in Roswell. "So, are ya'll from Kansas too?"

Oliver fielded the question, "Victor and I have both lived there, but at the moment we are traveling too much to call anywhere home. What about you Kyle, are you from Roswell?"

"My whole life."

"So whatcha doin' in Roswell, Chloe?" asked Oliver as he shifted his gaze to the blond.

"I'm doing an article about the UFO Convention. Clark had nothing better to do so he came with." She narrowed her eyes and pinned Ollie with a look, "Why are you boys in town?" she fired back sweetly.

"We're just between jobs right now, thought we'd tie up a few loose ends during our down time," Oliver replied. He knew Chloe wouldn't buy it, but he knew she'd let it go for a while.

"Right now though we need to eat something," interrupted Bart. "I'm starved, where's a good place to eat in this town, Kyle."

"Well, I'm partial to the Crashdown Café. I think they were still doing breakfast."

Oliver raised his eyebrows, Chloe could almost hear him thinking 'breakfast Chloe?', It was so apparent in the look he gave her.

"Actually," she said, "we've had several meals there and they've all been good. We're probably going to have dinner there also, you guys should join us. Clark will want to see all of you." She looked at A.C. pointedly, "And you can make all of the Clark in Roswell jokes and innuendos that are obviously killing you to hold in."

A.C. grinned just before winking at Chloe, "Like I said before, wouldn't miss it."

The group visited for a few more moments. Kyle looked at the guys assembled in the room and observed a few things. Although they were lying about the room casually there was a slight tenseness in the air. He figured he was probably making them a bit nervous. That was okay because they made him nervous. He was afraid they'd ask a question he wasn't ready to answer. Maybe that was their worry too. He did have some questions, but he'd keep them to himself for now. It was probably time to go before things got awkward.

Kyle gave a quick look at Chloe. She cleared her throat, "Well, Kyle and I need to get going. We're going out to the Crash Site, then we're meeting some friends, but come find Clark and I at the Crashdown for dinner. Oh… and could you lock up when you're done breaking into my room?"

After Chloe and Kyle left the room A.C. looked over at Oliver, "What do you think they're up to? Watchtower seemed a bit nervous… and why were they hiding in the closet?"

Victor laughed, "Well, we were breaking into the room."

"Let's go eat," Oliver suggested. "We need to go check out that property before we meet up with Clark and Chloe, maybe they'll be more forthcoming at dinner."

* * *

Out in the hallway Kyle laughed while guiding Chloe to the elevator. "So, could you have _any_ female friends? Or maybe just friends without secrets?"

Chloe chuckled, "It seems that's the only kind of friends I make." She reached for his hand, "But they do seem to be the best kind," she said while winking at him.

After spending some time at the crash site Kyle and Chloe made their way through the desert back to his truck.

"In the files there are notes about an explosion at the 'facility' that was 'devastating'. Is that the same place where Max was held?"

Kyle looked at her curiously.

"Max's capture was mentioned in the files we read," she said, ducking her head.

"Yes, that's the same place."

"Is it nearby?"

"Actually it's not far. You want to see it don't you?" He watched Chloe nod her head. "It's too dangerous for us to go there, but…" he said as he saw the protest on her face, "there is a spot where we can pull off on one of these side roads and see the side of the base that was destroyed by Tess's explosion. It's the spot where Liz dropped her off that night."

"Liz drove her there?"

"Yes, Tess asked her to, she thought that it would stop the Special Unit's search and protect the rest of us, as well as, her and Max's baby." He saw Chloe's eyes widen. "Not a story for right now," he said pointedly. "We thought her plan had worked until Liz got that flash and we found those files," he said sadly.

Kyle reached the pull out and they both looked over at the base. There was a bit of distance between where they were parked by a fence and the actual structures. They sat and stared for quite awhile lost in their own thoughts.

Movement near the buildings caught Kyle's eye. They both must have noticed who it was at the same time because Chloe gasped at about the same time Kyle placed his hand on her leg. _**Is that them, Chlo?**_


	12. From Point A to Point B

**12 – From Point A to Point B**

"Yes." Chloe couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Oliver and the gang slip into one of the buildings, "That's them."

"What do you think they're doing?" Kyle inquired, never taking his eyes off the building the guys had just disappeared into.

"I'm not sure, but let's go find out," she said as she reached for the door handle.

"No way woman!" he said as he hit the door lock button, "we're not going in there. They had Max in restraints in there, to perform tests on him that no one should have to endure. Besides, Clark would probably only be mad at you… but he'd kill me if I let you go near that building."

"The guys are in there, we'll be fine."

Kyle just gave her a stern look.

"Fine, I'll stay here for now," she said with a huff, "but locking the doors wouldn't keep me in here."

Kyle squeezed her knee _**thank you**_.

"So what do you think they're doing in there?" Kyle asked.

"I've got no idea, but I really want to know."

After a while of watching Chloe finally found the end of her patience. "I'm going in there, Kyle."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. They should've been out by now. Maybe something happened to them. We should go see."

Kyle blew out his breath in frustration, "Alright, but you have to stay with me and no doing anything stupid."

Chloe nodded her head as she opened the car door.

"You're humoring me aren't you?" he grumbled.

"Yes," she said, winking at him.

As they eased through the fence, Kyle looked around and hoped they weren't making a huge mistake. When they reached the warehouse, Kyle took her hand.

 _ **We look around real quick, then we're out of here… you know… it'd be safer to just ask them what they were doing here at dinner tonight.**_

Chloe listened to his ranting, knowing it was how he dealt with his anxiety over what they were doing. He was leading them along the side wall towards the back of the building where there looked to be some offices.

 _ **What are we going to do when we do find them, if we find them? It's not like we can play twenty questions in here.**_

The first room they looked in was empty. They moved on to the next, paused outside and listened, before they went in. Chloe started with the desk while Kyle looked around the room and in the closet. It was a very generic room. Lots of office type supplies, but it didn't look as if anyone really used the office.

"Well," whispered Chloe, "maybe we should move on to the next room."

"Or maybe we should think about leaving while things are uneventful," whispered Kyle.

As they stepped to the door they heard footsteps outside. Kyle grabbed Chloe's arm and started surveying the room for a hiding spot. His eyes landed on the closet.

 _ **I can't believe this**_ Kyle quickly hid the two of them in the closet. They left the door a little ajar as they'd found it and held their breath when the office door began to open.

Several figures moved into the room before shutting the door. They moved about the room quickly. Kyle could hear foot falls coming closer to their hiding place. _**Maybe having a gift of the ground opening up and swallowing me wouldn't be such a bad gift after all.**_

The door opened very slowly and there were several gasps. Chloe stepped around Kyle and punched Victor hard in the arm. "Would you guys stop scaring the crap out of us."

"Maybe you two should stop hanging out in closets," Hissed Victor while rubbing his upper arm.

By now all of the guys had gathered by the closet. Oliver stepped closer to Chloe so he wouldn't have to raise his voice. "What are you two doing here?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Chloe shot right back.

Oliver just looked exasperated. "This is too dangerous. You shouldn't be here. Does Clark know you're here? Is he here too?"

 _ **I guess we ARE going to play twenty questions in here**_ Kyle communicated to Chloe. She released his hand which didn't go unnoticed by Bart.

"No, Clark is not here and doesn't know we're here. Your turn, why are you guys here?"

"We can't do this here," said Oliver.

"A voice of reason, finally. Come on Chlo, let's get out of here," said Kyle.

"You're coming with," Chloe hissed at Oliver. "We're going to sit down and talk."

Oliver stepped even closer to Chloe. "We can talk at dinner with Clark," he whispered, "now let's all get out of here."

They all exited the room and slowly made their way down the hall and out into the open warehouse, the way they'd come in. Halfway across the floor of the warehouse they heard a heavy door moving. They quickly tried to assess their situation and react.

Chloe and Kyle moved back toward the rooms because they were closer to where they'd been. The guys scattered closer to the door behind anything they could find to hide their presence.

Oliver signaled to his crew to evacuate when the chance came. He hoped Chloe and Kyle got the chance to do the same.

A truck pulled in followed by another. Four men total exited the vehicles and could be heard moving about. As the newcomers neared the back of the building, Oliver and the guys made their move. They began slipping toward the door.

Chloe and Kyle watched the guys moving swiftly, but carefully for the door. They both started to do the same, slipping from behind one hiding spot to the next. They watched Oliver and AC leave through the door as they moved behind a pallet of boxes. They paused for a second there to listen and see where the newcomers had gone. As they looked back towards the door they saw Victor and Bart going through the door. It was just Kyle and Chloe left.

 _ **We're almost there,**_ Kyle tried to reassure as he squeezed her hand. They were only about halfway there and it was hard to keep from just running for it.

As they started to edge towards their next hiding spot they heard a noise in front of them. There was a man standing in front of them.

"Hey guys, you should come see what I found," he yelled.

 _ **What are we going to do now?**_

* * *

Outside Oliver watched the scene unfold, the other men were making their way over toward Chloe and Kyle. He looked over at Bart, "when the opening comes you're going to go in and grab those two. Even if you have to grab one at a time, it should shock the men enough to give us the chance to get out. Get ready."

Bart took a step toward the door so he could watch for the moment he needed.

* * *

"So," started the man that had discovered Kyle and Chloe, as the other three positioned themselves loosely around them. "What can we do for you two today?"

Chloe piped right up. "A tour would be nice, but if ya'll are closed for today we can just come back tomorrow, isn't that right sweetie?"

Kyle squeezed her hand and smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. _**What are you doing antagonizing these guys?**_

"Very cute," said the man blocking their way to freedom. "Let's try again, shall we? What are you two doing trespassing?"

Kyle just wished they were already at the door. They'd been so close to making it out.

"We were just exploring…" Chloe was saying.

* * *

Outside Oliver and Bart were still assessing the situation.

"Are you ready?"

Bart nodded, "On the count of ten."

"The rest of us will start for the vehicle cause it won't take them long to recover and come after us."

"Ok," said Bart, "one…, two…"

* * *

Meanwhile inside Chloe was still "explaining" their presence.

"… we really _did_ think it was abandoned since that explosion and everything."

 _ **I don't think this is going to work, Chlo.**_ If we could just get to the door at least maybe we could run.

The man was now looking very annoyed. Kyle again just wished they were standing at that door to freedom on the other side of this man. He looked at the door longingly and then suddenly he was standing at that door with Chloe.

"What the hell?" Kyle exclaimed before pulling Chloe through the door running.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the building Bart was now standing where Chloe and the guy had been standing. He looked around to see where they'd gone and saw them standing at the door. He then looked at the guys surrounding him.

"Shit," Bart hissed.

"What in the hell is…" the man started to say as Bart then disappeared. They all quickly pulled their guns and began running for the door.

* * *

Kyle turned and saw the men exit the building.

"What. Just. Happened." Chloe yelled out while trying to run at the same time, hoping they made it to the fence in time.

 _ **I don't know!**_ It was disturbing to think about. _**If we can just make it to the fence. We need to make it to the opening in that fence, like now,**_ Kyle thought.

Kyle and Chloe started to stumble as they came up short trying not to run into the fence that was suddenly directly in front of them. Both flew through, jumped in the truck and took off driving as fast as they could.

* * *

Once Bart was outside he saw Chloe and the guy running for the fence a ways off and a truck just beyond the fence. Suddenly they were at the fence. Bart turned, a bit startled about what he had just seen, and sped for his own ride. He wasn't invincible and he needed to make sure all of his guys made it out too.

Chloe saw AC catch up with them and take every twist and turn in the road that Kyle took.

"We are going to have to find a place to hide for just a little while to be sure they didn't follow us. I don't want to lead them back to the others," Kyle said as he quickly pulled down a side road then an immediate right straight into some brush.

Chloe realized as they pushed through the brush that it used to be a road. She hoped their pursuers didn't notice they'd pushed through the brush. They moved forward until they'd pulled far enough down the abandoned road to not worry about being seen from the road.


	13. Extraordinary Friends

**13 – Extraordinary Friends**

Chloe knew that Oliver would be knocking on her door any second. Demanding to know what the hell that was. Which would be fine if it was about her and she knew what just happened. But right now she had no idea, Kyle had no idea. So when Oliver knocked on her window she took a very deep breath before rolling the window down.

Oliver just stared at her with his arms folded across his chest, which, if the situation was not so intense would've been comical given the bush debris in his hair from trying to make it to their vehicle through the dry, dense, tumble weed type of plants as he had. Instead he looked like an upset parent and she wouldn't have been surprised to find he was stamping his foot.

Finally Chloe caved, "What Oliver, what do you want me to say? You were right? We shouldn't have been in there?"

"All of that is correct," he growled, "but I want to know what the hell happened there at the end."

"We escaped."

"You know that isn't what I'm talking about," he said frustrated.

"Look Oliver, I honestly don't know what that last thing was. We're not home free yet so this is definitely not the right time or place. We can discuss this at dinner with Clark or after."

"No, we…"

Chloe cut him off, "I will not discuss this right now!"

Oliver shifted to stare at Kyle. When Kyle could no longer handle it he croaked out, "I'm with her."

Oliver stomped as best he could back to the other vehicle.

"Well, that isn't going to last," Chloe murmured. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was back there calling Clark to tattle on me."

"Chloe, I'm not sure what that was back there," Kyle said with worry apparent in his voice.

"Could it be one of your gifts?" Chloe asked hopefully. "I know it wasn't me. No gifts here, just plain Jane mortal here.

"Well, we should probably go somewhere secluded and see if we can figure out what it was." Kyle sighed in resignation, "And I'll have to tell Max and the others not only about this new "development" but also that these new guys have probably seen my new gift up close. There is also the issue of why they were poking around the base and why that kid could move so fast…"

Chloe interrupted, "What kid went so fast?"

"I saw Bart move really fast, probably trying to help us, but I'm sure his speed is not a surprise to you."

"Kyle…"

"Is he like Clark?"

"First off, there is no one like Clark, but more importantly, I can't talk to you about Bart. For some reason I have the privilege or in most cases the burden, of being the official secret keeper it seems. I know you understand why I can't share them with you." Chloe took Kyle's hand hoping he'd understand.

"I know," he said as he pulled her to his side.

"You know," Kyle said looking down into her eyes, "I think that is one of the things that draws me to you. You're trustworthy, very loyal, and… in no way a plain Jane, a pain Jane maybe…"

Chloe leaned back and punched Kyle in the arm.

"Hey," he feigned being hurt, "but seriously… I'm actually glad you know our secret. But more importantly," he whispered, "my secret." Kyle leaned down and kissed her firmly. He pulled back and ran his hand along her jaw as he gave her a small smile that twinkled in his eyes.

"You're amazing… please stay safe while you keep all these secrets. I'm growing fond of having you around."

"You think I'm amazing huh?" she laughed, while trying to puff up with importance.

"Yeah, you amazingly find yourself in trouble constantly. It's a good thing that you've surrounded yourself with extraordinary friends," he teased while puffing out his own chest.

Chloe socked him in the arm again. "Let's go back and let everyone know the latest developments, maybe see if we can figure out how you teleported us."

"Sounds like a plan," Kyle said as he started the truck.

* * *

Chloe and Kyle read through more of the files while they waited for everyone to show up for a meeting after the shift at the diner ended. Clark was the first to show up. Chloe quickly filled him in on Oliver and Company breaking into their room. She made sure to word the story in such a way that Clark would realize the guys and Kyle hadn't swapped histories. Kyle then launched into a recitation of what happened at the base. Chloe could tell Clark was getting upset, but he was obviously going to save his lecture for after the tale.

When Kyle got to the part about teleporting Clark stopped him. "You can teleport?"

"I guess, it was an intense moment and I'm not sure what happened. I just know one minute we're trapped and I was wishing we were at the door where we could make a run for it, the next thing I know that is where we were."

Clark looked over at Chloe with a questioning look.

"Don't look at me, one moment I'm thinking about how screwed we are and the next Kyle is pulling me through the door and we're running for our lives."

"Have you tried to do it again, Kyle?"

"No, I'm kind of in denial at the moment."

"Maybe you should give it a couple of good tries before everyone shows up."

"Ok, but just… don't look at me," Kyle said to them both as he stood. He started rambling out loud like he was giving himself a pep talk.

"Well, I remember wishing really, really hard that I was at the door, so…" Kyle continued to talk himself through what he thought the steps were while Clark looked over at Chloe. She smirked at him and lifted her shoulders.

"You need to quit getting yourself into these situations."

"I know Clark, I need to be more careful, but I was with the gang and Kyle."

"But that was before you knew he could teleport, and even so, you're not invincible, so stop."

"On a different note, Kyle saw Bart move quickly…"

At that moment Kyle let out a whoop and they looked to find him celebrating at the front door.

"You did it," yelled Chloe hopping off the couch. "Do you know how?" she asked excitedly.

"I think I might have the hang of it, I just don't know my limitations."

Clark cleared his throat. "You'll need to figure that out. You want to know your limits before you find yourself in a situation where you need to use this gift again."

Kyle's expression turned to one of concentration right before he appeared next to Chloe again. "This could actually be a great gift!"

"Don't get giddy there little boy, so far all you've really done is hop around."

"I would call it more then hopping around…" Kyle was interrupted by a knock at the door, he shot Chloe a mock vengeful look before grabbing her hand and teleporting to the door. "Would you still call that hopping, Chlo?"

"Ok, well it is more then hopscotch or leapfrog, but you definitely should see what exactly this gift entails," she said while smirking at him. "Right now though, you should open the door, _oh gifted one_."

Man he liked this woman. He pulled her in close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before opening the door.

Clark just shook his head and grinned. He loved seeing someone keep Chloe on her toes. He also kind of liked the idea that in a tight situation Kyle had a few gifts that might keep Chloe safe when he couldn't.


	14. Caught on Tape

**14 – Caught on Tape**

Michael sat with Maria on his lap listening to everyone visiting in the living room of the Valenti house. The new dynamic of adding Clark and Chloe was interesting. Although they found themselves in more danger then ever before, the two newcomers had lightened the mood. The girls were all visiting and telling stories. Even Isabel had joined in, sometimes they didn't even realize what kind of toll their secret had on their happiness. But Kyle, man… that was probably the biggest change. He looked pathetically happy sitting on the couch by Chloe and listening to all of the conversations around him. Michael noticed Kyle was holding Chloe's hand… the guy was a goner.

Clark and Chloe had only been in town a few days, yet they'd already been included in the group and knew all of their secrets. He wasn't real comfortable with this, even knowing their secrets didn't put him completely at ease. His main worry was they'd wait too long to run and he wouldn't be able to protect his family. He looked around the room, this hodge-podge group was the only family he had and losing them was not an option.

He cleared his throat and caught Max's eye. Max gave him the slightest of nod's before he grabbed everyone's attention by standing up.

"Now that Jim has arrived why don't we hear about what's in those files."

Chloe sat forward on the couch, "Well, first of all there were many things that seemed a little odd. Like first off, nothing in the files is very old. The parts about anything more then a month old are interviews with other agents. Accounts of how Max was apprehended, what they saw, what special abilities they think Max or any of the others might have, and lastly how Max escaped. There are no notes from Max's actual abduction."

Chloe paused and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just find it ironic using the term 'abduction' for what our government did to Max. Anyway, most of the rest of the files are photos, and notes about observed behavior. There is a lot of speculation about who might have abilities and what the abilities might be. The notes indicate they think Max and possibly Michael can heal people. They're pretty sure Liz was healed after a shooting at the diner, and surveillance shows a children's hospital being visited by Max and Michael, then shortly after the children there making full recoveries."

Michael looked at Max and shrugged his shoulders.

Chloe began to speak again, "There are notes about a damaged tape recording of Isabel levitating objects," Chloe raised an eyebrow in Isabel's direction.

Isabel gasped and looked at Max who was looking at her. "I thought, or I guess hoped, the explosion would've destroyed that."

Michael gave her an annoyed look, but she just glared right back.

Kyle cleared his throat in the tense room. "I guess the only other thing of great significance from the file is a micro cassette recording we found taped to the back of one of the last files. It sounds like a phone call. You all need to hear it. It pretty much sums up the situation we are probably in." Kyle pressed the play button. Immediately voices filled the room.

 _First voice: So, what else have you learned?_

 _Second voice: They're typical teenagers, so of course most of our observations are of them attending school and hanging out with each other. Nothing very interesting. They do seem a bit secretive, but that can be chalked up to them being teenagers._

 _First voice: That's it, no observations of any of their abilities or odd behavior of that nature._

 _Second voice: They spend most of their time in school, at that diner some of them work at or at the bigger kid's apartment. The only place we really get to observe them is coming and going from those places or while in the diner_

 _First voice: The boss won't be happy. They graduate in a few weeks and we may lose the chance to make a move on them._

 _Second voice: Well, I'd say definitely the three that were orphaned should be grabbed. I don't know why we can't grab all of them and get rid of the ones that turn out to be normal._

 _First voice: You have got to be… I don't want to be the one that pisses off the boss. He only wants the ones with abilities, the others are just useless and a huge liability. If you don't bring him some results you may find yourself useless and a liability too._

The line went dead. Kyle turned off the recorder. There was complete silence for a moment, before Michael growled out in disgust, "We need to stop wasting time and go."

Max started to open his mouth but Michael cut him off, "They want us for our abilities, Max. That means testing and things, things I don't wish to contemplate right now. They want us for our abilities," he said more slowly, "and if they grab Maria only to find that her only ability is being over dramatic she'll be that liability they were talking about. Our secret has already cost them more then should ever be asked, I won't let those bastards hurt her too."

Maria immediately leaned in with a huge grin on her face and hugged him hard before planting a kiss on his unsuspecting lips. Dammit, he'd never understand this woman, but he pulled her in tighter before kissing her back.

"Well," Max started, "I think we'd all agree we're ready to go, but I don't think we're ready to go this minute. I just want a little more time to exhaust our options if we can think of any."

Kyle spoke up, "Chloe and I found something today that complicates things just a little. I took Chloe to see the crash site, when we were finished she wanted to see where the explosion occurred."

When everyone just sat staring at him he quickly added, "She read about it in the files and wanted to see. We parked at the same spot where Liz dropped Tess off that night. While there we saw some friends of Clark and Chloe's that are in town moving around the base."

When Kyle noticed that everyone looked startled he quickly continued, "They were snooping around, anyway, after a while we went in looking for them. Eventually we all met up and on the way back out ran into trouble with people that work there. The four friends of Chloe's got away, but people from the base cornered Chloe and I."

Kyle paused, he wasn't sure exactly how to finish this. "I discovered another gift I have while we were cornered."

When he hesitated Liz spoke up, "What is it Kyle?"

"Maybe I should just show you guys," he said.

Isabel was sitting to his right so he reached for her hand. _**Do you trust me, Izzy?**_

"Of course, I still think that's a cool gift, wanna trade?" she grinned at him.

 _ **Okay Chloe, be sure we aren't touching**_ he thought as he released her hand.

Isabel looked over Kyle at Chloe to see that she could hear Kyle at the same time. Seriously what a great gift. "Is this going to hurt," asked Isabel as she was pulled up to stand next to Kyle.

 _ **Chloe didn't complain of any pain so I don't think you'll feel it. So… here we go**_ **.**

The next moment Isabel found herself still holding Kyle's hand but standing in the kitchen. "Oh man Kyle, seriously, I so want to trade gifts."

 _ **Well, I really enjoyed that dream walking thing…**_ He wagged his eyebrows at her.

Isabel laughed as she punched him in the arm, "You so wish!"

Max cleared his throat, "Hey you two," he gestured around at the room full of people.

Kyle ducked his head, "Sorry guys." _**Here we go Izzy.**_ The next moment they were standing next to the couch. "So, that is what we discovered today, teleporting."

Max spoke up, "Wow Kyle, that's both amazing and cool. It could also come in very handy."

"Seriously Kyle," added Liz, "I know you weren't looking forward to changing, but so far it hasn't been too bad has it?"

"No, so far a little freaky, but nothing I can't live with." Kyle looked over at his dad. "What do you think, Dad?"

"It's a little unnerving to see your child do that," he said shaking his head. "I have to admit, it makes me wonder what'll happen to me when I start changing. It seems you kids have all the good gifts."

Kyle sighed, "Actually, I need to tell you all something else. Those friends of Clark and Chloe's saw me teleport."

"What!" yelled Michael.

"Calm down, Spaceboy, I'm sure he was getting to the explaining part," Maria admonished before looking over at Kyle.

"In my defense," said Kyle as he watched Michael clench and unclench his jaw out of the corner of his eye. "It's not like I knew that if I wished upon a star my dreams would come true. But damn… it's a good thing I could."

Michael was still just glaring at him so Kyle quickly continued, "Not to change the subject, but their young friend Bart could run really, and I do mean really, fast."

All eyes swung to Clark and Chloe.

"You all know we can't tell you anything you want to hear," Clark said. "It's really not for us to reveal."

"But," Chloe piped in, "we are meeting them for dinner, maybe you should consider coming with and sharing dinner as well as secrets." Chloe looked at them and smiled sweetly, she knew they weren't going to go for it, but if they would it'd make all of this easier.

"I don't want more people knowing," Michael stated through clenched teeth.

Chloe spoke up, "I know you find all of this unnerving." She wanted to say frightening but she didn't think the big guy would admit to that. "I know hearing this won't help because it's happening to fast, but these friends of ours are good people who'd never hurt you or reveal your secret to anyone. They all know Clark's secret and have kept it, even helped us when we needed them."

"I don't want more people knowing our secret," Michael repeated with more force.

Maria leaned in and kissed his temple and then squeezed his hand in reassurance. "It'd be nice if no one else found out, but Michael… it's far too late for that."

Michael nodded his head in defeat and acceptance. He didn't want to involve more people. Hell, he didn't even want to be here, they should've left by now. He would've left days ago except he couldn't leave unless everyone left. He didn't know if it was an Anterian thing… protecting his king or not. He knew deep down it was a love thing, but he tried not to admit that even to himself. This was his family and he couldn't leave them especially if they were in danger.

Then there was Maria, he could admit he loved her, and he'd do anything in his power to not only keep her safe, but also to keep her close. Michael realized he was missing the conversation about what Kyle would say or do at dinner tonight. He brought his wandering thoughts back under control. He hated feeling out of control.

During a lull in the conversation Michael stood. "I'm going too."


	15. Check Please

**15 – Check Please**

Michael rang the bell as he finished putting Saturn rings on the order he'd finished. "This is not what I meant when I said I wanted to go with," he growled to no one in particular.

Maria just laughed at him as she whisked the order away for one of the tables. "It's not like we could've all eaten with them," Liz said as she rolled her eyes. "You didn't want them to know about all of us, remember?"

"I'm still trying to adjust to my life becoming an _'us'_ ," he grumbled.

"This is actually a good plan," Liz explained, ignoring Michael as usual. "Dad needed help, we all make some extra money and you get to keep an eye on them at their table. This way we're close by if Kyle needs us."

Michael just grunted. He wanted to be able to hear what was being said. Actually he didn't want any of this to be happening at all but… it was. Movement by the door caught his eye. He saw Kyle, Chloe and Clark walk into the diner. Maria greeted them and then seated them at the round booth in the first section of the dinner. He'd have a pretty good view and it'd seat all of them.

He saw Kyle motion for first Clark, then Chloe to slide in before sliding in himself. They'd planned this so he'd be able to excuse himself if necessary or communicate through touch with Maria if anything started to go south. Maria had finagled the corner booth with the agreement from Jeff that when their shift was over they could all hang out for a while with these friends from out of town.

Michael heard the bell above the door indicating new comers and he turned to watch four guys come into the diner. When he saw Chloe wave them over to the table he felt his body tense and a sense of dread fill him. 'I hope we don't regret this day' he thought as he turned back to the grill and the orders that were demanding his attention.

* * *

Chloe waved the guys over with a grin on her face. These were her guys and she loved them all like brothers, even Bart, or maybe especially Bart with all his flirtatious antics.

"Hey gorgeous," Bart drawled as he slid into the booth with the guys, "you should've saved me a seat, we could've done some catching up, if you know what I mean." Bart winked at her before looking over at Clark in time to see him rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys," Clark said as he shook Oliver's hand who'd slid in next to Bart. He grinned as he nodded at Bart and Victor further away from him.

The group made small talk about the diner and town for a few minutes while their orders were taken by Maria. She was careful to remain professional, yet friendly while interacting with the group.

After Maria left with their orders Clark turned to Oliver. "So… I heard you guys broke into my room," he said as he raised an eyebrow, then shifted in his seat and lowered his voice. "But more importantly what're you doing here in Roswell and what were you doing on the base today?"

Oliver looked first at Clark, then swung his gaze to Chloe. "We didn't realize we were bringing dates to this little get together." His eyes flicked to Kyle for a moment.

"Calm down," Chloe said exasperated. "I'm tired of always being the secret keeper for everyone, but yet expected to spill every time someone senses there _is_ a secret. I didn't want to play 20 questions with you guys tonight," she said looking at Oliver. "Just like I didn't want to play 20 questions with Kyle earlier concerning 'Speed Racer' over there," she said, flicking a glance at Bart. "You are all big boys, figure it out already."

It went silent for a few minutes, thankfully the food had arrived so there was something to occupy them during the silence.

* * *

Liz walked up behind Michael and then shifted up on her tip toes to rest her chin on his shoulder. She looked out through the cook's window at Kyle's table. Everyone was visiting, but Chloe was doing most of the talking.

Michael put the last of the fries on a plate bound for Kyle's table and hit the bell. As Maria took the plates over to the table Liz rose back up on tip toes to place her chin on his shoulder once again as they watched Maria deliver the plates. Liz wrapped her arms around his upper arms, "It's going to be okay you know. We'll figure this out."

Michael acknowledged her words; he covered one of her hands on his upper arm with his own, "Always the optimist aren't ya, Parker."

"Well, next to you someone needs to be."

"So what you're saying is…" Michael felt Liz stiffen and tighten her hold on him suddenly.

"Liz?" Michael whispered urgently. He looked at Carlos as he flipped burgers over. "Hey Carlos, I'll be right back, taking a break."

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he continued to work over the grill.

"Liz? What's wrong?" Michael whispered anxiously as he turned around so he was walking her out of the kitchen, facing her as she finally acknowledged him, her eyes wide with fear.

"Michael," she whispered.

Michael led her over to a bench before grabbing Max from the counter in the diner.

"Max," she whispered upon seeing him at her side.

"What did you see sweetheart?"

Tears began to slide down her face silently. Max pulled Liz onto his lap. "It's okay, I have you. It's okay Liz," he said as he gently rocked her.

Liz reached for Michael's hand. He sat down next to Max.

"I saw Michael," she squeezed his hand. "He was riding his motorcycle down a deserted road. He was run off the road and some men grabbed him."

Max looked at Michael for a moment while he continued to hold her close. "Listen Liz, right now we're all here, together. We'll find a way and we'll make it through this."

* * *

Clark finally decided to break the silence. He trusted everyone at the table completely, but he knew firsthand how hard it is to take that first step of trust. "So, why were you all on the base today?"

Oliver looked at Clark mid-bite, he knew Clark was offering reassurance as well as issuing a challenge. He looked at his guys, then back to Clark. He knew that Clark gave his trust very reluctantly. He protected his secret with as much vigilance as he protected his family and close friends. As much as it upset him that Clark was not using his gifts in a more proactive way, he realized that Kyle knowing Clark's secret was huge.

"We were not on 'the base' today," he stated very firmly but quietly.

Before Ollie could continue Clark set his burger down and leaned back, "You're kidding me right? After everything…"

Oliver cut him off. "This is not a trust thing. I trust both of you… and therefore by extension Kyle," he grudgingly added and flicked a glance at Kyle then back to Clark. "Besides, it's not like I would pass up a recruitment opportunity. And really, my guys are not very good at keeping their gifts to themselves, especially when 'our girl Friday' here is in danger. We all have a sweet spot for Chloe here," Oliver gave a wink to Chloe.

"What I was trying to say," he started again looking at Clark pointedly, "is that the facility is no longer government owned." He paused for a moment to let that sink in. "It is now owned by a privately held company. There is a lot of mumbo-jumbo with parent companies, subsidiaries and shell companies, but ultimately it comes down to being owned by Lex Corp."

Chloe's eyes got wide as she sucked in her breath. Kyle reached for her hand, he wasn't sure what any of this meant, but he knew it was something that would affect him and his friends.

Chloe cleared her throat, "That is why you guys are here. This isn't a loose end at all." This next part was going to be a guess, but she had a bad feeling. "You're here because of 33.1." After saying this Chloe held her breath and tightened her grip on Kyle's hand. She noticed that all of Oliver's crew were conspicuously busy with their meals.

Oliver gave a barely perceptible nod at Chloe before looking at Clark. "We're here looking into the facility. Not sure if he's begun his antics here yet, but we've been hearing a lot of speculation that they're setting up for something big here soon. We're hoping for a chance to be preemptive."

Kyle cleared his throat, "All this code talk and half-finished sentences have left me a little out of the loop."

Clark spoke up, "We should probably continue this somewhere else." He looked at Kyle meaningfully.

Kyle nodded, he recognized that the others needed to be in on this conversation. Kyle gave Chloe's hand a quick squeeze.

 _ **Michael won't be happy about this.**_

Chloe nodded her head and smiled.

 _ **Maybe we can talk Maria into breaking the news.**_

Chloe laughed at the twinkle in his eyes as Maria approached the table.

 _ **Oh, shit.**_

"What," Chloe asked quickly.

 _ **At the door, the guys from the base.**_

Chloe leaned back to see around Maria, who'd arrived at the table. When she saw the three she quietly gasped. When she looked back at those around the table she found everyone was looking at her.

She quickly looked back at Kyle who was already holding Maria's hand with his free hand.

 _ **Maria, the guys from the base just walked in, you need to cover for us!**_

Maria squeezed his hand, then released it.

Chloe and Kyle disappeared as Maria slid into the booth as if they'd never even been there. "So, how are you kids doing tonight? Clark here tells me that you all go way back."

* * *

"Guys," Liz said in an exasperated voice, "I'm fine. The dinner shift will be done in another 40 minutes. If we don't finish it my dad may wonder what is going on…"

Suddenly Kyle and Chloe were standing in the employee area in front of Liz and the guys. Everyone stared at each other for a second before Chloe finally broke the silence. "I thought super-speeding with Clark was an adrenalin rush."

Kyle flicked a glance at Michael and Liz before fixing his gaze on Max. "We need to meet as soon as we can at Michael's. We need to invite those 4 out there," he said pointing at the door and the dining area just beyond. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I don't think that we're dealing with the FBI anymore."

Michael looked at the two, "What! What are you two doing back here? What are you two talking about?"

"The guys from the base just came in so we had to beam ourselves out of there. Maria is out there covering for us, but I don't think we were seen."

"Except by the four at the table," Michael ground out.

"They've seen that before, besides they've a lot of info we need, it sounds like they're here because of the base and its new owner."

At this point Michael was pacing like a caged animal.

Liz spoke up. "Michael, you need to calm down. Why don't you three go to Michael's. You can have Isabel and the Sheriff meet us there. Michael, Maria and I will finish up here and meet you there in a few minutes. We'll bring along your new friends."

Michael was clenching his jaw so tightly Liz was waiting for a cracking sound. He stared at her for a full minute that felt like an eternity before turning without a word and heading back into the kitchen.

"It's beginning to look more and more like Michael's plan for us to run is necessary," Max grudgingly acknowledged on a sigh as he turned to head into the dining area.

* * *

Max walked out to Clark's table and slid in next to Maria a few moments later. "Hey Clark and Maria how are you guys doing?"

Maria, always with a flare for the dramatic jumped right in. "Hey Max, we're good. Max, these are friends of Clark's. This is Oliver, AC, Victor and Bart. Guys this is a friend, Max."

They all exchanged pleasantries. After a couple of minutes Max asked, "Well, we were all going to meet up at Michael's tonight. You all should come and hang out, meet some other friends."

"That would be fun, Clark and I can show the guys here how to get there." Maria looked all around the table smiling like they'd just been invited to movie night.

"Okay then," Max said as he stood, "hope to see you all again later." He nodded at them as he walked away.

Oliver looked at Clark and quietly murmured, "I'm guessing that there'll be some campfire type sharing going on."

Maria laughed as she scooted out of the booth, "This ought to be fun."


	16. Gang's All Here

**16 – Gangs All Here**

Michael pulled Max outside the minute he arrived at his own apartment. Looking around at the sheer number of people crowded into his apartment had him so messed up right now; he felt a panic attack coming on.

"I don't like this," Michael growled under his breath at Max.

Max looked at Michael, wishing he knew a way to calm his friend down, but knew there was nothing he could do that'd help. He'd have to rely on Michael's need to protect their secret and Maria, to make him listen to reason.

Max took a deep breath, praying for patience. "I'm not any happier about sharing our secret with anyone else. We all swore after Alex died that no one else would know."

"Exactly," Michael fumed, pacing in front of Max, trying his hardest to keep his anger from blowing something up.

"But Michael, things are spinning beyond our control."

"That is why we need to get out of here, now." Michael spit out the last word as if it could make it happen.

"You know that is not really an option for the rest of us. We might be able to explain your disappearance, but if the rest of us disappeared we'd put our families at risk. Valenti, Liz's folks, my folks, Maria's mom… all we'd accomplish is to make things even more suspicious for them. Who'd be around to keep them safe? When they are hauled in by the FBI for questioning, how do we know they'll be treated fairly or left alone once they accepted that our families don't know anything? I can't do that to them."

Max waited while Michael paced, hoping that the words were sinking into the thick skull of his friend.

"After hearing Liz's vision of you being ambushed while on your bike, I'm not so sure running is such a great idea. It might work for us all to disappear, going our separate ways or it just might make us easier targets. Take us out one by one. We are stronger as a group, Michael."

Max stopped when he realized that he was pacing now too. He heaved a heavy sigh, "I'm tired of being afraid. Tired of waiting for the next shoe to drop, of trying to fit in and not get noticed. It's time for us to take this fight to them and be done with it once and for all."

Michael agreed with Max, he'd love to fight. Defending them all was in his blood and it sounded much more appealing than running… it always had, but it wasn't possible. "Just how do you propose to do that, King Max?" Michael bit out sarcastically, trying not to let any hope show.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think those people in there just might be able to help." Max waited for Michael to protest, but when he didn't he began to think that maybe he was getting through to him and pressed on. "This is the first time we have new information about who it is that's after us. This group of friends of Clark and Chloe's seem to know a lot about the owners of this facility and the people that are watching us. I think we need to hear what they have to say. I'm not saying that I trust them completely, but they have information we need."

"And if it's a trap?" Michael asked.

"Then we run… but not separately. I meant it, we are stronger together."

* * *

Looking around the crowded apartment Oliver found himself a little nervous about all of this. He looked over at Chloe and Clark. He trusted them with his life, with his team's lives in fact. But the sheer numbers of those sitting in this room fidgeting right now was completely out of his comfort zone. He counted them all up again to delay thinking too much and he came up with 13 including the two talking outside.

He didn't like the idea of what was about to happen. Oliver might not be as careful with his secret as Clark was, but it was still a secret worth guarding. He'd always known how to read people and like he'd mentioned before, he wasn't above hoping that after this was all over he might be able to recruit Kyle to join in his little band of followers and their quest to bring down Lex Corp.

Ever since rescuing Bart from one of Lex's facility a while back, he'd been hoping to win Chloe over as well. He'd have to handle that one carefully though. Clark was a bit protective of his side kick and had a lot of influence where Chloe was concerned.

At that moment the door opened. The two guys entered the apartment, followed by a police officer. Oliver felt his heart skip a beat until he realized that the others, including Chloe and Clark, seemed fine with the latest arrival. The officer greeted everyone and was introduced to Oliver and the team as Kyle's father.

The crime-fighter in Oliver took off thinking about all of the benefits to having someone in the police department… all of the invaluable information that could be traded back and forth.

Oliver realized that everyone was still fidgeting. There really was only one way to do this and Chloe would be great at doing it. Oliver looked at Chloe and gave her a nod. He watched her turn and look at the guy they introduced as Max. That look told Oliver so much.

After getting Max's attention Chloe started. "Might be best to just rip it off like a band-aid. Painful, yet quick and it exposes what was being protected."

Max smiled at Chloe for nailing their situation with that visual image. Then he began to laugh, they'll have doubled the amount of people that know their secret in under a week and Chloe had summed it up perfectly. "That might be best."

The young alien leader looked around the room, noting the fear and anxiousness over everyone's faces, not just those he deemed family. "I know that we all here have secrets and they have been kept that for very good reasons. Like Michael," he nodded toward his friend now standing next to Maria, "I'm more than a little reluctant to expand the number of people that know these secrets. It does seem though that things are happening very quickly and we are running out of ideas of how to keep the future from happening."

Oliver cleared his throat, "This is a bit of a leap of trust here for us as well. I trust Clark and Chloe though, so…" He looked over at Clark, "Later I want to discuss this with you. It took weeks for you to feel me worthy of knowing your secret. These strangers, no offense," he said looking around the room, "after just a couple of days get to know your secret?"

"What about me?" Chloe interrupted. "Clark and I were best friends for most of our lives and I wasn't told until a few months before you found out."

"Hey… guys," Clark interrupted. Once he had their attention he looked pointedly around the room at their audience.

Oliver picked up the hint. "So, I'm Oliver, our secret is nothing like Clark's. We aren't alien or have powers," he smirked at Clark before continuing, "I guess you could say we're skilled. As Kyle probably has told ya'll already, Bart here has a gift for speed and though he is incredibly fast…"

"Faster than the Clark-man over there," Bart interrupted puffing his chest out with pride.

Oliver shook his head and continued, "He is fully human and hasn't mastered modesty. A.C. is sitting next to Bart. He is skilled with strength and has a special affinity to water and can move quite fast when in it. On the other side of me is Victor. After an accident Victor was bionically altered. He is quite strong and has the ability to interface with electronics and things."

"I lead our little group with a skill in archery and other gadgets I've tinkered with as needed to combat some less than savory adversaries. Before I get into why we're here, I know my crew and I are curious about who you all are," Oliver admitted.

Max looked around the room at his family and slowly stood up. After letting out his held breath he began. "Clark and Chloe have entered our lives at a very intense time and have proven to be good friends. We learned of each others gifts by accident and need. We're trusting you now because of the circumstances we've found ourselves in."

Max paused, took a deep breath and continued. "My sister is Isabel," he said indicating her sitting next to the sheriff. "She has a gift that allows her to gain information about people by visiting their dreams. Like myself and my best friend Michael," he indicated Michael pacing near the kitchen, "she is also able to manipulate molecular forms and controlled burst of power for defensive needs. Michael can also blow things up through concentration and I have a gift for healing."

"Like Clark we're not from Earth," Max continued.

Oliver had to check mentally to find out if his mouth had dropped open resisting the desire to check.

"Holy shit, how cool," Bart burst out. When all eyes shifted to look at him, he shrugged his shoulders, "Like you all weren't thinking the same thing," he said, looking at his team.

Oliver gave Bart the evil eye before turning his attention back to Max.

"About 2 years ago I healed Liz," he said as he squeezed her hand and winked at her. "We didn't know it then, but my healing her has changed her. Liz is able to have flashes of future events as well as the whole burst of power thing. Healing Liz eventually led to Maria, Kyle and the sheriff learning our secret. Maria is Liz's best friend and Michael's girlfriend. She, like Chloe is human. Kyle and Jim have both been healed by me. Kyle recently began to experience some changes that include communication through something like osmosis and, as you've already seen, a form of teleportation. We can only wonder what the sheriff may develop as gifts."

There was a pause and Chloe stepped in to fill the void. "So now that the roll call is over why don't we discuss what each of us knows about the base in order to set everyone's mind at ease that full disclosure was necessary."

Max quickly described his stay at the base when he was captured. He didn't spend too much time on the details, just what was necessary. He also told them what he knew of Tess blowing the place up.

"So, why were you all on the base today?" Max asked Oliver.

"First off let me say that it is no longer Roger's Air Force Base or even government owned for that matter. It was bought by a subsidiary of a holding company of a subsidiary of a shell company… you get the gist. It comes down to being a holding of Luthor Corp," Oliver revealed. He looked over at Clark and Chloe knowing this would make more sense to them, "During our last mission we found bits of information that there was a 33.1 facility being constructed here and readied for its first test subjects. We came to get a closer look."

"This will be our first chance to be preemptive," A.C. grinned.

"More than that," Chloe interrupted standing back up and moving into the middle of the room so she was facing Oliver and his team, her back to the Roswellians. "Meet the first test subjects," she stepped to the side and nodded at Max and the rest.

Oliver could see why Luther would want to test these individuals, they were truly gifted and unbeknownst to Lex, actual aliens. Hell, even he wanted them as additions to his team. "And you know this… how?"

"I've had flashes of four of us being killed," Liz spoke up. "We believe it will happen during the UFO convention."

"Lex doesn't typically kill his test subjects, at least not right away," Oliver said furrowing his brow, "doesn't mean he wouldn't use force, even deadly in trying to apprehend. The convention would be a very good cover for the kidnapping though, so it makes sense. Do your flashes indicate what day it will happen?"

"In the last flash I saw the author Bryce McCain giving a speech. He is the guest speaker for the UFO convention," Liz offered, then looked up at Max who'd slid his arm around her as she finished.

"He is scheduled to kick the convention off Saturday night," Max revealed looking around at his friends.

"I still think our best chance is to leave… now," Michael insisted, looking apologetically at Maria. He knew she didn't want to run, but he didn't want to hang around and risk her life. His gut was telling him to take her hand and run, despite what Max had said earlier.

Maria slid her arms around Michael's middle and leaned her head against his chest, holding tight, it only took a minute, but she felt his body relax slowly and his arms slide around her, pulling her close.

"I've been one of Lex's test subjects," Victor spoke up, "I understand the impulse to put as much distance between you and this facility as possible." He looked long at Michael, "That is what I'd want to do too, but wouldn't it feel better to beat him… them."

Oliver began pacing a few steps in one direction, then back the few steps, "I have vowed to defeat the Luthors. My team has joined me in that vow and we've been very successful at hitting Lex hard and often. We plan to do that here as well." He stopped for a moment and gave first Michael, then Max a glance before making eye contact with the Sherriff. "You need to do what you think is best for your family, but if you want to help us take down this newest 33.1 facility we have a lot of work to do."

"I don't want anyone to hurt my family," Max began, "I'd like to see that facility gone and the men behind it… and we'd all rather not run."

Isabel looked up at Jesse and squeezed his hand that was holding hers. Her parents had just found out their secret… her husband had just accepted who she was, she wasn't sure her marriage could stand being on the run and it wasn't fair to even ask Jesse to do that. She saw him smile down at her and nod. "We're in."

"Us too," Maria called out, Michael giving an exasperated half grin.

Oliver saw nods around the room and grinned at Clark and Chloe. There was never a dull moment in the vicinity of those two. Chloe's answering smirk and Clark's stoic, but resigned looks made his grin turn into a chuckle. "So, we have to have a plan by Saturday."

"And tomorrow is Friday," Maria needlessly reminded the group.

"Then I guess we need to get started," Oliver smirked, relishing the fact they were going to take down another of Luthor's facilities.


	17. The Best Laid Plans

**17 – The Best Laid Plans**

Liz sat impatiently in the auditorium, tapping her foot, her body needing a way to expel some of its energy. She'd grudgingly admit Oliver had been right last night at Michael's, they needed to go through the motions of "life is normal" – which included having to sit through this graduation rehearsal and the graduation tonight.

It was hard to sit still though when they still had to finalize their plans for tomorrow night. The others hadn't seen the flashes of future in such high definition like she had. Liz was having a hard time not replaying the images, especially in idle moments like this.

Liz glanced around the auditorium at her fellow seniors shuffling down aisles and looking for their assigned alphabetic seating. Up on the stage, Mrs. Phillips, the drama teacher, was trying to gain some order by barking out directions of 'find your seats quickly' and 'please calm down'.

Down at her feet and littering the floor around her were many of the blue sheets of paper that held the order for the ceremony tonight. Mrs. Phillips had meticulously handed them out to each student upon arrival, but obviously they were getting about as much attention as the drama teacher was.

Liz began to skim through the program until she felt a soft hit to the side of her head and a blue paper air plane tumbled over her shoulder and made its way to the floor. She turned around and saw Valenti smirking at her from two rows back. She gave him a small smirk in reply before returning her attention to the program. At this rate they were never going to get through rehearsal.

"Okay Seniors, let's get started" could be faintly heard from the stage. A much louder "Seniors" captured Liz's attention for a moment and she felt a little bad for Mrs. Phillips. She had a hard enough time garnering respect and attention in her classroom. With school basically over, and grades set, no one seemed inclined to cooperate easily.

"First we'll have you file in and to your seats in alphabetical order. Please take note of who you're sitting between now and line up in this order tonight down the hall outside the gym. We'll meet there before filing in here in single file at 6:30pm tonight."

Liz watched the teacher look down at the program and read off the schedule slowly.

"There'll be a prayer by one of the local clergy, followed by a song by the Senior choir. Then the principle will address the parents and graduating class. Followed by a guest speaker and another song, this time music will be by Mr. Fenton's band class."

Liz's eyes wandered back to the program she held and noticed that would put them halfway through the evening, they'd still have the Salutatorian and Valedictorian speeches and each student having to walk across the stage to receive their diplomas before things would start winding down.

A name jumped out at her and stole her breath. Under the heading 'Address To Class of 2002', was the name _Bryce McCain – Author, Voices in the Stars_. Liz couldn't stop the onslaught of images flooding her mind, reliving the flashes she'd seen when 'touching' Max recently. When the need to breath finally became desperate, Liz remembered where she was and the flight response kicked in hard. It took all of her self-control to remain sitting.

She frantically grabbed for her purse, reminding herself to try to remain calm. After finally locating a pen she circled McCain's name in the program and folded the paper a couple of times. She scrawled 'Max Evans' on the paper and gave it to the guy in the row ahead of her to pass up to Max.

It was torture waiting for Max to open and read the note, but she saw his posture stiffen and knew the moment he read the name. She watched his head slowly turn and his eyes lock on hers. She saw the fear she felt mirrored there. McCain might not be here at this moment… but he'd be here tonight.

Liz held up her finger and mouthed "be right back" twice, not sure Max could even read her lips. She then stood up and started making her way toward the isle, murmuring "excuse me" and "sorry" as she went.

Her flight up the isle was halted by Mrs. Phillips voice, "Where do you think you're going Ms. Parker?"

"Just need to use the restroom." Liz didn't turn around, but kept going, hoping the fact she was almost at the doors would be enough of a reason to let her go. It seemed to do the trick and she found herself in the hallway outside the auditorium.

She ran down the hall to the bathrooms, but instead of going in she stopped at the pay phones and quickly rummaged through her purse again. This time she located two quarters and hesitated with her hand over the handset. She couldn't call Michael… the big lug would go into a complete panic, followed by a rant and probably some irrational behavior. She didn't know the phone number of any of their new friends. Isabel. Liz started dialing her number. Isabel would know what to do. She quickly told Isabel what they'd discovered before hanging up and hurrying back into the auditorium, hoping Max had been patient enough to stay in his seat. They needed to make it through this rehearsal and then get as far away from the school as possible.

As Mrs. Phillips gave the last few directions to the Class of 2002, the fire alarm began to sound, startling everyone. A voice immediately came over the PA system.

"We have received information a bomb may be located inside the school. Please find the nearest exit and leave in an orderly fashion. You'll be advised when its safe to return. This is not a drill. We have received…"

Liz stalled in her exit once she reached the isle, waiting for Max to catch up with her.

"Looks like our time table has been moved up." Max slipped his arm across Liz's shoulders and guided her up the isle.

Liz nodded, "And relocated." She slipped her arm around his waist and tucked herself in a bit closer.

"We're going to be okay," He reassured.

Liz hoped he was right.

* * *

Kyle leaned in toward Maria as the entire senior class, as well as everyone else that'd been in the High School, poured out into the parking lot. "Liz said what?" He asked again, not understanding Maria's panicked words over the loud hum of all the other kids talking, car doors slamming and engines being started in the parking lot.

"She said plans have changed… something about tonight being the night." Maria looped her arm through Kyle's and continued to move toward the jeep at the end of the row. Liz and Max were just ahead of them and she could plainly see Michael pacing in tight circles near the back of the jeep.

"But why?" Kyle asked, hating all of these cryptic answers and not able to wait to find out.

"There's Michael," was the only response he got before Maria let go of his arm and sprinted ahead. A hand waving just beyond the jeep caught his attention and despite his irritation at Maria, a smile broke across his face.

"Chloe," He greeted.

"I volunteered to give Michael a ride. Hope you don't mind," She explained with a nod, gesturing to a few of the students taking a second look at who Kyle was talking too.

"Not if you don't?" He reached for her hand and led her back to Clark's truck.

"We're all meeting up at Michael's again." Chloe informed him, bumping her shoulder playfully against his.

Kyle lifted his free hand, palm up, as they reached the truck, gesturing for the keys.

"How sweet," Chloe said as she handed them over and kissed his cheek, leaning away after with a parting wink.

"Just get in the truck," Kyle sputtered, hoping he didn't sound flustered because of a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Kyle hadn't said much since they'd arrived at Michael's. He hadn't even bothered to look through the program for the graduation ceremony. In all honesty, he was kind of glad he hadn't. He wasn't sure he'd have kept as cool a head as Liz and Max had once they'd discovered McCain's name.

Michael hadn't quit pacing since they'd arrived at his house, but to his credit, he also hadn't suggested leaving again. Kyle was sure he was thinking it, but he was holding it in pretty well so far. Kyle could tell Oliver was keeping track of Michael's pacing as well while he briefed everyone on their moved up time table.

"So basically, you want us to be bait," Michael finally spoke up, not trying to hide any of his frustration or anger.

"I know its asking a lot," Oliver implored. "I won't even pretend I'd be okay with it if the shoe was on the other foot. But we've dealt with the 33.1 facilities a lot, with success and I swear to you, this plan will work."

"Look," Chloe jumped in, "the bomb threat we called in this morning will heighten the police presence during the graduation tonight." The blond looked at Jim and got a nod of confirmation before continuing. "The graduation is actually a much better venue than the convention would've been."

"Seriously," Oliver agreed, "the convention would've been a nightmare... all the costumes and crazies." He focused on Michael, wanting his full attention. "I was hoping though, since you aren't graduating tonight, that you'd join us in the field."

Michael had only himself to blame for not being able to graduate with his friends, and he did kick himself constantly for being such an idiot. The idea of not having to watch the others graduate was actually a relief. "I'm in," he gruffly accepted. Max was constantly telling him to "don't do anything." He was finally going to get to take some action.

"Okay," Oliver said, with a clap of his hands, drawing everyone's attention. "We're going to call those at the graduation Team Two. It'll consist of the graduates: Max, Kyle, Liz and Maria. It'll also consist of Clark, Jim, Isabel," he nodded at her, "and your husband Jesse. We can use all the eyes and ears we can get so get him up to speed."

"Team One will be Chloe, Bart, Victor, A/C, Michael and myself." He got a slight nod from Michael and continued. "Everyone knows their job. Don't forget to grab a comm from Victor on your way out. We only have about three hours to get ourselves into position." After a brief pause, Oliver finished, "Any questions about tonight?"

"I wouldn't call sitting quietly and graduating a job," Max complained, clearly not comfortable taking a back seat.

"And yet, you're the only one qualified for that job," Oliver replied with a smirk.

Max gave Oliver a glare, but knew this was a good plan.

Max turned around when he heard his name, taking a deep breath to prepare himself to deal with Michael. "I don't want to hear it Michael, this is a good plan. The best one if we..."

"I like it," Michael interrupted.

The two stared at each other for a moment, the weight of the situation heavy between the two.

"Be careful out there." Max clapped Michael's shoulder.

"You too," the alien teen replied. "Keep Maria safe for me."

"Of course."

After a tight hug the two stepped away awkwardly. "This is a good plan, Michael."

He nodded back at Max. It had to be.


	18. It's All In The Execution

_**A/N -** So, action scenes are not my strong suite..._

* * *

 **18 – It's All In The Execution**

"How 'bout now?"

"No Clark," Chloe hissed in an exasperated whisper, "they haven't left yet." Team One was hunched in the shadows outside the base waiting for the occupants to leave. There wasn't a guarantee they actually would leave, but if Liz's visions were true, then most likely the bad guys were from this group at the base.

"Well if they don't leave soon, they won't make it here in time to fulfill Liz's vision."

Chloe thought since Liz's vision seemed to indicate death, then it shouldn't be a bad thing. And yet it was. If the bad guys didn't leave the base soon, Team One wouldn't be able to set this mission in motion.

"Well, give me a moment Clark while I go knock on the door and apprise them of their tardiness."

"Kids," Oliver warned in a louder whisper.

"We have movement," AC announced.

Chloe held her breath with her team while they counted bad guys jumping into vehicles and driving away.

"I got 11 and 3 vehicles," Victor called out.

"Same here," AC agreed beginning to walk toward the facility

"Facility is clear," Bart announced, the light from inside the building illuminating their teammate as he waved from the open back door.

"Team Two, you have 3 vehicles enroute, 11 bad guys total." Oliver nodded at the rest of Team One and they stepped it up to a jog. "Team One you have 6 minutes starting… now."

Oliver flipped open his cell phone and punched in 911 before clearing his throat. "Yes. I'd like to report a fire out at the base. You know, the Roger's Air Field one. Hurry, I saw three big black vehicles leave just before the smoke started." Oliver closed his phone quickly.

"Don't you think you should have waited until after you started the fire?" Michael asked holding the door open for Oliver.

"We've got this," Oliver said with a wink just before stepping through the door. Nothing could beat this adrenaline rush of being on a mission. "Cyborg report," Oliver called out as he and Michael sprinted to the back of the building.

Michael almost stumbled at the word "Cyborg". Code names shouldn't have been a surprise really.

"Security down, path is clear."

"Impulse?" Oliver queried while Michael led the way down the stairs to the labs below.

"Collecting anything that looks important, Boss."

"Watchtower," Green Arrow exited the stairwell and followed Michael to the left, the opposite direction the rest of Team One took.

"Transfer at seventy percent, seventy-four percent, seventy-eight percent…"

"Good. Cyborg, be ready for Watchtower's signal. Aquaman, how's it coming?"

"I'd say break out the s'mores if the fire trucks weren't already on their way."

Oliver tried not to chuckle at AC's quip. It was going to be a tight timeline if they wanted to pull this off.

"Done," Chloe called out over the comms. "You're up Cyborg."

"Roger that," Victor answered. "Virus deployed."

"Green Arrow and…" Oliver glanced over at Michael for a moment before smirking, "Snapple are in position."

Michael glared at the man in green leather. "Snapple?"

"Didn't think to have you all pick code names before the mission started." Oliver shrugged at the teen, unaffected by the glare. "Tell you what. If you decide to join the team after this mission is complete… I'll let you pick your own code name."

Michael didn't have a chance to respond before Oliver spoke again.

"Within reason."

"Infection at one hundred percent," Cyborg announced.

"Four minute mark, report," Oliver demanded.

The first voice was Chloe's. "Evidence planted and Watchtower is out."

"Aquaman out."

"Cyborg got a lift from Impulse. Got the getaway vehicles standing by."

"Impulse is holding the door for ya boss."

"Okay Snapple do your thing." Oliver nodded at the electrical panel behind him.

Michael took a deep breath. He'd practiced for over an hour in the desert wanting to get this right. He rarely used his gifts with this type of suppression. He lifted his hand and felt the energy rising within himself. As his heart beat began its acceleration he quickly let go, not wanting to actually blow anything up.

The darkness was immediate and the silence deafening.

"Well, at least you didn't blow anything up. Your friends had me worried."

"Can't say I've ever used my power as an EMP before." Michael couldn't help but feel a bit liberated. Most of the time he was hiding his gifts. When he did use them it was typically because his emotions were out of control. This feeling of being part of a team that expected him to do his part was freeing and gave him a feeling of purpose.

Oliver turned his head slightly, "Team One, report. Team Two, do you read?" When there was no response Oliver grinned at Michael. "I'd say it worked, but let's get topside and see what the techies have to say."

* * *

"Team Two, do you read?" Chloe called, her breathing sounding labored to Clark's ears.

"Team Two here," he responded. "Heard the fire trucks a few minutes ago."

"They just arrived. We had to postpone leaving until they passed our hiding spot. The evidence is planted and we're less than a minute from departure."

"Roger, Watchtower. No sign of the eleven yet. The Principal was introduced a moment ago. Can't believe I'm saying this… but I hope he's long winded."

"We are all accounted for and enroute, Team One out."

Clark cocked his head to the side and concentrated on singling out sounds. He heard the 3 vehicles approaching almost a minute before they entered the Roswell High parking lot, their headlights extinguished immediately while they slowed to a crawl.

"Here we go Team Two." Clark wasn't sure if these men from the base were unaware of the added security measures tonight. The word of the bomb scare wouldn't have made it to the papers yet, but it could have made it to the radio or even word of mouth.

"Walking up the isle now," Deputy Valenti replied. He picked up his pace, wanting to be in the hall with the two officers stationed by the door before the bad guys entered the school. The two officers weren't prepared for their assignments to be anything more than precautionary.

"Hey Sanders. McCall," Jim greeted the two officers. "Nothing suspicious yet?"

"Nah, probably just some high school prank," McCall quipped.

The police radios sprang to life. "Deputy Saunders, come in."

"Go ahead Sherriff."

"Just started my walk through after the RFD put out the blaze at the base..."

"That was fast."

"Must have got the 911 call just after it started, not much damage because they got it out before it took off. Not sure of the cause yet, but we do have a problem. I've barely started the walk through and I've already found a few pictures of the high school as well as pictures of a few of the students. Even more disturbing are all of the pictures and information on Bryce McCain. There are even schematics of the school and the auditorium seemed to be of particular interest. I'm on my way back in with Jeffries. Stay on your toes."

"Yes Sir."

"Do either of you have your spare piece on you?" Jim asked, his hand outstretched.

"That would be great, Valenti," Saunders acknowledged, handing over his spare from his ankle holster. "I know your son is in there. Are you sure you want to miss it?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

"Four coming at you through the front, three are remaining with the vehicles. Four others look to be heading around the building. All are carrying semi-automatic weapons." Clark needed to head in the front door to help Deputy Valenti and keep the officers safe. "Impulse, we could really use your help keeping an eye on these guys breaking off from the pack." Clark felt a rush of wind before he even finished his words.

"I got this Bro."

"Just keep an eye on them and stay out of site," Clark warned.

"I said I got this Bro." Bart slapped Clark on the shoulder before speeding off around the corner of the building.

* * *

Inside, Jim walked a few paces away for privacy. "Kids," Valenti cautioned, his voice low. "Don't you dare move unless you hear the code word." The kids needed to stay put for this plan to go down with the best results. "I mean it," he added in a fierce whisper for good measure.

"Dad," Jim heard whispered into the comm, "McCain is walking onto the stage."

"Stay put." The deputy felt he couldn't say the word loud enough or strong enough. In a moment they were going to be out gunned in a school full of students and their families. Valenti felt the rush of wind a second later and Clark appeared a few feet down the hall. Neither officer seemed to have noticed, so the Deputy walked back to their sides just as the doors began to opened from the outside.

To say the next few moments were chaotic would be an overstatement because in reality it all happened so very, very quickly. Jim pulled the gun out of the back of his waistband and rushed the door, hoping the element of surprise would work in his favor. The other two officers seemed to take a cue from the former sheriff and pulled their service weapons as well.

Before Valenti had a chance to do more than blink, he found his gun trained on the man in front of him whose semi-automatic rifle was at his feet, the two gunman in front of Saunders and McCall were both trying to get their weapons to fire, but seemed to be dealing with jammed rifles. The fourth gunman was lying prone on the ground, he looked like he'd tripped and was struggling to get back on his feet. Having a man like Clark around could come in very handy, he thought, seeing as not even a single bullet had been fired.

"Leave the gun on the ground, everyone else drop your weapons now," Jim commanded in a quiet but strong voice. The last thing he needed was for any of the graduation attendees to come out into the hall

They weren't out of the woods yet, Valenti knew there were still three men out by the vehicles and four trying to find an alternate entry point. These two officers didn't though. "McCall check out the window and see if there are any more where these came from," he ordered, unable to restrain the former sheriff in himself.

"Saunders, how do we secure these four so we can check for others?"

He watched the officer scan the immediate area. "Best bet would be the bathroom sir, no exit and no windows. One of us can stay here and stand guard."

"Sounds good. Let's frisk them and get them in there quick." Valenti nodded at Saunders that he had them all covered and the officer quickly frisked the first guy, pulling an additional handgun from the back of the man's waist before slapping cuffs on him.

"I can see at least three men standing beside three SUV's in front of the school." McCall relayed as he returned and helped frisk, cuff and move the rest of the men into the bathroom.

"Both of you should stay here to guard the men and monitor those with the vehicles outside. Radio the Sheriff and let him know what to expect when he arrives. I'll go do a sweep of the building and make sure there weren't any others." Valenti said as he turned, ready to sprint down the hall.

"What about the civilians in the auditorium?" McCall asked.

"We don't have the man power to evacuate them with those three out there. If anyone comes out just send them back to their seats. Hopefully no one leaves the ceremony until the Sheriff and Jefferies arrive and we have things secured."

* * *

Clark sped around to the back of the building only to find Bart messing with the men. He watched for a moment while Bart caused one of the men's gun to fall to the ground, while another found himself completely turned around and stepping back the way they'd come.

"Impulse," Clark called in reprimand. The boy sped to Clark's location a few feet away and behind a bush.

"I was just slowing them down," Bart replied guiltily, but the mischief in his eyes was more than evident.

"Are there any doors unlocked on this end of the building?"

"No. I checked them all. Windows seem secured as well," Bart assured Clark, "but I don't think they mean to let a locked door keep them out."

The pair watched the men argue for a moment, obviously frustrated at their clumsiness. With semi-automatic rifles at the ready, the men began stealthily approaching the building again.

"Be right back," Bart whispered before darting out at super speed and then back to Clark's side.

Clark shushed the boy laughing at the men's antics of securing their guns yet again and starting off again toward the building. "That's enough. You're just angering them. They're going to figure out something else is up if you keep doing that."

Clark caught movement off to his left and saw Deputy Valenti running down the hall inside the school.

"Bart," he called to the young man. "Keep an eye on them." The gleam of pleasure in the boy's demeanor worried him, but there was nothing to be done about it. He sped over and rapped on the window to get Jim's attention.

Jim opened the nearest door and propped it with a chair from inside to keep them from getting locked out of the school. "Are the four in the school yet?"

"No, Bart's keeping them busy in the courtyard just around the corner."

"Well, we can't take them down. No one will believe I took on four men with semi-automatic rifles and won without one bullet being used."

"Jesse and Isabel." Jim needed their help to get the other officers to his location since he didn't have a police radio.

"Yes," Isabel whispered back.

"I need you two to exit the auditorium as far away from the front doors as you can. Then run toward the front doors like you are out of breath. Tell the officers that I need help down by the cafeteria courtyard."

"Okay. We are on it."

"Kids," Valenti called out, addressing the seniors.

"Need us dad?"

Jim could hear the eagerness in his son's voice, but he had to squash that right away.

"We're ready," Max confirmed immediately.

"No. I need all of you kids to sit tight. We're over halfway there. Just hang tight unless you hear the code word."

"We're not going to hear the code word," Kyle grumbled under his breath.

"Team Two this is Team One. We are in the parking lot laying low unless we hear the code word as well," Oliver called over the radios. "Be advised the Sheriff has secured the three men at the vehicles. He left two officers at the scene who are securing the bad guys in police vehicles. The Sheriff just left and is jogging around the building toward your location.

"Thank you Team One." Jim turned to Clark. "When Sheriff Hanson gets here we'll take the four men down. Do you think you and Bart could slow them down?"

Jim felt the gust of wind before he saw the boy standing in front of him. "No problem Amigo. Me and Clark here are down for that, aren't we Boy Scout."

Clark knew that Bart added that last part just to get him a bit riled, but the boy's enthusiasm was contagious. "Not a problem."

When Clark and Bart moved back to their hiding spot to spy on the bad guys, the men were trying several doors, but none were giving. They huddled back up and with Clark's super hearing he was able to hear which door they planned to break into. He also picked up on Valenti and the Sheriff and knew they were only a few moments away.

"The double doors to the left, far end of the courtyard," Clark relayed to the Deputy as he and Bart super sped to the doors. Clark set the safety on two of the rifles as he sped past the guys, Bart was doing the same.

Once they were both back to hiding, they stayed vigil, ready to assist. They watched the two officers slip into the courtyard and sneak up on the bad guys.

"Police. Drop the guns and raise your hands," Sheriff Hanson shouted at the four men in black standing in front of them.

There was a long moment of pause, but the eventual clatter of the guns hitting the ground was loud in the courtyard.

"Now raise your hands and turn around," the Sheriff demanded.

Clark watched the bad guys comply, except for one that seemed to be lagging a bit. When Clark heard the click of a safety he super sped into the fray just in time to see a bullet leave the chamber of a handgun. He caught the bullet easily, but heard the Sheriff's gun fire as well. Clark warred with the idea of trying to catch that bullet too, but the worry was short lived once he saw Bart had nudged the Sheriff's arm just enough to send the bullet wide. With his laser eyes, Clark heated the bad guy's gun enough to cause him to drop it and all of the bad guys arms suddenly reached just a bit higher than they had.

"I will shoot one of you next time. Am I clear?" the Sheriff shouted.

Clark and Bart saw two more police officers enter the courtyard and they decided to make themselves scarce.


	19. The After Party

**19 – The After Party**

Liz locked the door of the Crashdown at midnight, happy to see the last guest go. Her father agreed to shut down the restaurant for the night and host the party for the grads, but she'd also talked him into allowing her to have a more private party after midnight with just those she and Maria invited.

Liz watched Maria begin pulling the blinds on all the windows while she went to the back door to let in the rest of their guests.

"The coast is clear," she said with a grin as she let in Oliver and his crew.

Clark and Chloe entered as well with Chloe pausing to give Liz a hug. "Congratulations on graduating and thanks for having us all over for this. We don't typically get to have post mission parties."

"So," Bart interrupted, "who's manning the grill?"

"Bart," Oliver chastised.

Liz just laughed. "That would be Michael. Through those swinging doors."

Bart sprinted through the doors before she could finish pointing in the correct direction.

"The rest of us are through here." She turned and led the way into the diner.

* * *

"They had to call Evan's name like three times," Kyle said with a laugh, popping a cold French fry into his mouth. Michael, with some distracting help from Bart had cooked up a late night snack of burgers and fries for everyone.

"We shouldn't have given the four of you comms," Victor commented. "Was probably pretty distracting."

"It would've been harder _not_ knowing what was happening." Max pushed his plate away and leaned his elbows on the counter.

"So how will we know if it worked?" Maria asked, handing a chocolate milk shake to Isabel.

"The fact that the base is no longer government property will be helpful. That should raise…" Oliver hesitated in his explanation, momentarily distracted while watching Isabel add a healthy dose of Tabasco sauce to her shake.

"I think they do that just so we'll get our own," Jesse volunteered when he noticed Oliver's stare.

"Yeah? Well that would do it, wouldn't it," Oliver agreed with a chuckle.

"Imagine my surprise the first time I snuck a sip of her chocolate shake." Jesse finished his comment with a scowl, but Oliver had to grin not only at the thought, but at Isabel trying to hold in her own laughter at the memory.

A light rap on the front door sent a hush over the room. Liz walked to the door and peeked through the blinds before throwing the dead bolt and opening the door. "Deputy Valenti," she greeted with a smile, surprising the man with a quick hug before she locked the door again.

"I don't want to dampen you kids' party," he started once he'd arrived at the counter, "so I won't stay long. Just thought ya'll would be anxious for an update."

"You are seriously not a party crasher, Deputy Valenti," Chloe reassured, looking around the room for agreement from the others.

"Definitely not, Sir." AC agreed. "That specialty is all Bart's."

"Hey," Bart yelled, offended.

"So what is the update, Sir." Oliver wanted to distract the guys from the verbal battle that always ensued.

"Well, planting the anti-UFO propaganda was brilliant." Valenti gave Chloe a nod of approval. "Making Bryce McCain the object of their paranoia really sold the idea too."

"Sorry you won't get to interview him now," Clark quietly said, rubbing Chloe's shoulder for a moment in sympathy.

"Yeah, I bet he didn't slow down until he hit the Arizona border," Maria couldn't help adding with a chuckle.

"Losing that interview was more than worth it," Chloe smiled at her friends in reassurance. "There will always be another story. Besides, it was a lot more fun finding you all."

"I know I'll never forget seeing Clark in Roswell, New Mexico," AC said with a grin. "Highlight of my trip."

"Yep, and not many people actually get to meet aliens when they come to Roswell," Victor agreed with a chuckle, earning a glare from Michael.

"Well, if anyone was going to find actual aliens in Roswell," Oliver added, "it would definitely be our Chloe."

AC couldn't help but chime in again. "Well she did kind of stack the deck by bringing Clark with her."

Clark rolled his eyes at AC knowing the man wasn't going to let it go any time soon. Before he could utter a protest, Oliver intervened.

"So, just what are you all's plans now that you've graduated and aren't going to die this week," the blond leader asked.

"Here we go," Chloe said in a low, but audible voice.

"What?" Oliver asked in an offended tone.

"Why beat around the bush, Arrow?" Chloe chided. "Might as well start with the hard sell and get it over with."

"I _am_ actually interested in their future plans." Oliver gave Chloe a wink before looking back at the Roswellians expectantly.

Isabel gave a slight nod to Jesse and got a small one in answer. She figured this was as good a time as any to let Max and the others know their plans. "Jesse got offered a job in Boston." Her eyes lingered on those she loved. What had occurred in the last week had been unnerving, but also freeing. She knew they'd all be okay. There were others they could turn to when times got rough. Her gaze shifted solely to Max, "We will be moving there in the next couple of days."

Max stood and took the few steps to his sister. "I'm glad, Isabel. You deserve to be happy."

She stood and hugged him, not wanting to let go, but it was time to do just that. They were no longer kids, if they ever actually had been.

Max turned to Jesse, hand outstretched to shake his brother-in-law's hand in congratulations. Jesse ignored his hand and hugged the younger man.

Max awkwardly returned the hug, a few pats to Jesse's back before pulling back. "Take care of her."

"Plan to."

Max gave him a nod before turning to Liz and holding out his hand.

Liz moved to his side and placed her hand in his. "I've been accepted to Northwestern," she quietly announced.

"And I'm going to go with her," Max added, looking adoringly down at Liz. He found he was actually looking forward to leaving Roswell and starting fresh somewhere else.

Maria looked at Michael, but couldn't tell what he was thinking. She wanted to be where ever her Spaceboy was, but she also wanted him to want her at his side. So for the moment she kept quiet, hoping to not have to speak yet and was relieved when Kyle spoke up.

"Well, I'm guessing community college and working at the shop for the foreseeable future." Kyle took a deep breath and started to look away, but his gaze was snagged by his father's look. "No. We've already been over this, Dad. The police force is your dream, not mine."

His dad gave him a nod and let it go. His son did need to forge his own future; it was just hard not to help.

"Is your heart set on the local community college," Oliver interrupted, breaking the tension.

Kyle gave a cynical laugh, "I wouldn't say my heart is, more like my wallet is."

"So, if I offered to pay for your college education, would you commit to working for me during college?" Oliver asked, tipping his head to the side slightly while he awaited Kyle's reply.

"You want me to work for you?"

"I could use a man with your talents on my team," Oliver affirmed. "I can't say it won't be dangerous though. You would definitely be earning that education and pay."

Kyle looked at Oliver a little bit dumbfounded. He'd never thought his future could lead him out of Roswell. He looked over at his father. Could he leave him behind, alone?

Oliver looked over at Michael, giving Kyle a moment to soak in his offer. "I'm hoping you will agree to come and work for me at least. You'll have to finish your high school education, but that shouldn't be a problem."

Michael couldn't breathe for a moment. The chance to use his powers and be a part of something nearly overwhelmed his ability to think. He looked over at Maria, wanting her to share this profound moment, but when he saw her face all he saw was fear and it took him only a moment to realize why.

"I won't go anywhere without Maria," he queried, trying not to show how hopeful he felt.

Oliver looked around the room and grinned. "Actually, my goal would be to _recruit_ all of you. And by _all_ of you I'm including Clark and Chloe."

Clark just rolled his eyes. This was almost a running joke at this point. Oliver tried to recruit him every time they saw each other.

"I have no powers though," Maria felt compelled to remind the blond leader, slipping her arm around Michael's middle while he stretched his arm across her shoulders.

"Neither do I," he reminded them. "There are research and hacking skills needed, other skills we can teach you. If none of those things interest you, I do own a corporation and I'm sure I can find a place for you there."

"Then we're in." Michael nodded at the archer and then at Max.

Max gave his brother a nod before looking at Liz. He held her gaze for a moment before looking back at Oliver. "I think we are going to still go to Northwestern, but if you find any missions you need us for, we'll be there."

"The same for us," Isabel spoke up. "We want to start fresh in Boston, but you'll know where to find us."

"Deputy?" Oliver asked turning to the father and son.

"I'm a little worried about what kind of gifts I might develop, if any, but I'm happy being a police officer here in Roswell."

"Well, if you ever want to move to the big city, I'd love to have someone at the local police station that is on our side." Oliver looked over at Kyle, "What about you?"

Before Kyle could answer, his father piped in, "I want you to go." The older man quietly pushed his son. "Get your education. I want you to have more opportunities than you'd have if you stayed here in Roswell."

Kyle hated feeling like he was leaving his dad behind, but before he could voice this out loud, his dad gave him a nod of assurance. Kyle knew that in his dad's mind, it was a done deal and arguing with him would be futile. He walked up to his father and gave him a hug. _**Thank you.**_

The older Valenti pulled back from the hug and grinned at his son. "I wouldn't mind that gift if I absolutely can't avoid them all together." He cupped the back of his son's head and pulled him back in for another quick hug.

After he released his son he looked around the room at the large group gathered and started to feel emotions overwhelming him. This group gave him so much hope where Kyle was concerned. Just a few days ago he'd been so worried about Kyle, his future and his small group of friends and now Jim felt as if that future was wide open and an adventure he could almost envy.

* * *

Kyle followed Chloe and Clark out the back door of the Crashdown. It was almost two in the morning and he had to work in just a few hours, but he still felt keyed up. Could be residual adrenaline from the graduation ceremony and the whole escaping death thing, but he was sure it was actually because of the girl at his side.

"So... you two are set on leaving in the morning?" Kyle paused in his walking to hear their answer, but also to slow down their progress toward the hotel. Each step was bringing them closer to saying goodbye to Chloe.

"Well, with no interviewee, there isn't a reason to stay here any longer," Chloe gestured toward Clark, "he needs to get back to the farm too."

"Can't afford to hire help and eventually someone is going to wonder who is tending to the chores in my absence." Clark shrugged a little before starting to walk again.

As they exited the alley, Kyle mentally cursed the fact he'd been able to park so close to the Crashdown. His truck was just a few feet away and their hotel just a half block to the left. Things were coming to an end much too quickly.

Chloe's hand on his arm halted them in front of his truck. "I'll catch up with you at the hotel in a few minutes, Clark?" Although it sounded like a request, even Kyle knew it wasn't.

"Okay," Clark agreed and turned toward Kyle. "Sounds like I'll see you around?"

"If Oliver gets his way," Kyle chuckled, "although Michael can be a bit of a loose cannon, so he may live to regret inviting us along."

"You'll walk her back?" Clark asked, starting to move away from the couple.

"Sure thing," he agreed with a smile, ignoring the slight huff from the girl they were talking about.

"You know, I can take care of myself," Chloe started as they began the walk to the hotel.

"So I've heard," Kyle chuckled, "but it sounds as if it usually involves a few close calls along the way."

"I like to call them _adventures_ ," she retorted with a smirk.

They walked in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Kyle reached for Chloe's hand as they neared the hotel, slowing her steps just outside the entrance to the building.

"So...," Kyle began turning to face Chloe.

"Yep," she agreed, already knowing they were on the same page. Saying goodbye always sucked. "You are going to take Oliver up on his offer, right?"

"There's nothing for me here other than my father," he nodded. "Are you going to take Oliver up on his offer?"

"Well, where would the fun in that be?" Chloe laughed. "I do help out when I can though."

Kyle found that words really weren't coming to him, so he leaned in the short distance between them and captured her lips. His hands sought out her face, cupping her jaw as he moved even closer.

Chloe welcomed Kyle's invasion of her space, wrapping her arms around him and holding on. It'd been a long time since she'd been as happy as she was at this moment.

Kyle slowly eased out of the kiss, mindful of their surroundings. _**Too bad Clark's up in her room.**_

Chloe laughed out loud, causing Kyle to immediately drop his hands from her face, but she only found that even more comical.

"I have got to work on that," he grumbled under his breath while looking everywhere but at Chloe.

"I kind of like it," she said with a smirk.

"That's because they aren't your thoughts being heard."

Chloe nodded her head, "Yep." Kyle still seemed a bit embarrassed by his slip, so Chloe moved closer to Kyle, sliding her arms around his neck, gaining his full attention. "I will miss you, but I'll see you soon. Right?"

Kyle slid his arms around her too. "Definitely." He gave her one more lingering kiss before stepping away from her. "I better get going."

"Me too."

"No 'adventures' without me." Kyle began walking backward away from Chloe.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Chloe gave him a small wave before turning and walking into the hotel.

Kyle watched until she was all the way in the hotel before turning and jogging back toward the Crashdown and his truck. He wasn't excited about having to work tomorrow morning, but he was already composing his resignation letter in his head. His life had taken such a turn in the last couple of days and he was just realizing how drastic the change was going to be. He was actually looking forward to his future.

* * *

 _The End_

 _ **A/N:** Thank you for reading this story. :)_


End file.
